Gamer Teacher Of the Dead
by MrAlan
Summary: Kazuki Wedner, 23 years old, is a teacher on Fujimi Academy, he was having a normal day, being lazy, playing games, when suddenly a situation out of his games came out in reality, a zombie outbreak, join him and some of his students fighting to survive, while on the way to survival there will be love (?), Pairings will be TakashixSaeko KohtaxAsami OCXHarem, DISCONTINUED
1. Just Get an Orange Juice

**[A/N]**

**Welcome everyone to my FIFTH fic… *awkward silence* anyway how is everyone doing, I hope that you are all doing just fine, I'm really sick and because of that my update speed will be slower, but I will try to keep updating at the dates I put the other day, anyway this fic will be a HOTD fic as you see where my OC (my usual OC, Kazuki Wedner) will be a 23 year old teacher(gamer) at Fujimi Academy (I think that was the name of the school, right?), maybe a little OP (?, I seriously don't know how to make one OP) , he will not replace Takashi neither Kohta, this story pairings will be TakashixSaeko KohtaxAsami and OCxHarem (man I'm way too addicted to harems… .-.) anyway I have one question should I try adding lemons here and there? And now on to the fic…Please do enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead, I just own my OC**

**Gamer Teacher of the Dead**

**Prologue: Just get an Orange Juice**

_Fujimi Academy_

_Some hours before the outbreak_

"Hey, it's the lazy teacher!"

"Heh~? So that is the teacher that almost always likes to play around?"

"Yeah, Yeah, they say that he usually hangs around some kind of gang on the campus and talk about the girls in here!"

"What? Really?"

"Hey, you two I don't laze around! Now go you will be late for class!" I said pointing at the left, which was where the entrance to the school was, the girls just saw me and left while giggling, "Seriously if this school didn't have girls like that I would be gone right about now, but this is a problem now they might know of the Morita's report" I said while rubbing my forehead with two of my fingers

"Good Morning Kazuki-sensei"

"Good Morning Sensei"

"Morning Kazuki-sensei" I then heard three voices, I lifted my head and saw who I was talking to...

"Oh! Takashi, Igou-san, Rei-chan" I said while putting my left hand on my pocket and smiled, Igou Hisashi, one of the best students at Fujimi Academy, he has gray short hair, brown eyes, he was about 178 cm tall, just 5 cm less than me, and he was wearing the boys school uniform, Takashi Komuro, a "delinquent" at Fujimi Academy, he has black hair, brown eyes, he was about 172 cm tall, he skips a lot of classes and usually on my free time on school I like to hang out with him and Morita, oh yeah got to tell him to save the Morita's report, and also like Igou-san he was wearing the boys school uniform, and finally the girl I had my eyes on when I first entered the school, Rei Miyamoto, one of the best girls on the school, both on academics, popularity and looks, she had long brown hair with two "antennas of doom", red eyes and was currently wearing the girls school uniform, she was about 164 cm tall and, I quote from the Morita's report, her breasts were an E cup and beautiful hips that could make any man want to fuck her, personal experience but since she is a student and also she has a boyfriend that is a huge no no

"Haha, what are you doing here Kazuki-sensei? Did that bastard of Shido put you again on this duty?" Takashi said while smiling at me and holding his bag over his right shoulder

"*sigh* Yeah, he just kept rambling on and on, on how I teach and how was my attitude on the school, so he just convinced the headmaster to put me in charge of receiving everyone on front of this school" I said rubbing my forehead with my right hand, I really want to play games Shido stresses the heck out of me

"That Shido, he just keeps messing with anyone he doesn't like!" Rei said angry because of what happened with her and Shido, I swear if I had magikarp I could summon it, grab it and start hitting Shido with that and humiliate him

"Now, now, calm down Rei I know he probably has his reasons" Igou-san said while grabbing Rei's right shoulder, this guy I swear this guy…

"Kuh.. Igou-san!" then I hugged him while crying anime tears, "you really are kind, I hope you have a good life Igou-san!"

"W-Whoa, calm down Sensei"

"Ugh..! Sorry, I was just thinking you are a good kid Igou-san, and also don't worry about affection points" then I gave him a smile and a thumbs up, "I don't swing that way!"

Everyone chuckled with this, "Okay then we'll see you later Sensei" and with that Igou-san bowed to me and started to go, I just smiled to him

"I'll be in my usual spot Kazuki-sensei so if you want please come talk to me otherwise it will be boring" Takashi said with a smile, this guy surely is too laid back, I swear if he comes next week with a pompadour I'll grab a chainsaw and a lollipop and start cutting his hair

"Haha, just try to go to class okay, and sorry no can do I have to monitor the hallways today at fourth period so maybe at fifth period" I said while looking at him with a smile, he just nodded and started to go into the school and now I'm left with the one in the Sojutsu club

"Kazuki-sensei I'm very sorry about what Shido put you through I can't believe he would start messing with you ever since you started helping me a little bit" Rei said while looking a little bit apologetic, I smiled and then ruffled her hair

"Don't worry Rei-chan I did that on my own free will, I can put up with him so don't worry, oh and don't worry he won't get my soul for his experiments" and with this Rei chuckled a little bit, then she smiled at me, ahh my heart please don't smile at me like that

"Thank you Kazuki-sensei, I'll try dropping at your office next time!" and with that she bowed to me, I got a good look at her cleavage, and then she smiled at me, I smiled at her

"Of course my office is always open to anyone in trouble, now go don't want Hisashi angry with me"

"He won't get angry, but okay then I will see you later Kazuki-sensei!" Rei said finally leaving towards the school, I just looked at her figure from far away, Ahh~ why can't I be a student again?

(Time Skip)

_Second Period, Nurse Office_

"So you grabbed a mushroom?" I nodded while grabbing my stomach, "Because you thought it would improve your abilities?" once again I nodded, "Oh poor Kazuki-sensei" and with that the school nurse hugged me, face first on her huge breasts, who needs Shangri-la when I am in this situation!, "just wait a moment right here" and with that she went to get some stomach medicine

"T-T-Thank you Shizuka" I said while grabbing my now painful stomach, note to self: don't trust to many games, I then looked at the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, the super sexy school nurse and the only teacher likes me , she has blonde long hair, brown eyes, she currently was wearing white shirt that looked a bit tight with a long and tight black skirt, she is about 175 cm tall and, I quoted once again from Morita's report, she has J cup breasts, swaying hips, definitely a figure that would make any man drool, once again personal experience

"Oh, Here it is!" Shizuka said while getting a bottle out of the cabinet with medicines on it, then she turned around and started heading my direction

"T-T-Thank you Shizuka" I said with a small smile to her, she started to get some of the medicine in a spoon, since it was liquid, "and don't worry it's not because of the food we had days ago"

"Eh? The food? Here say "ahhh~"" Shizuka started getting the spoon near my mouth while bending a little bit in front of me, I swear this woman is really one hell of a woman, doesn't she remember we went to eat at that restaurant because of our project together?

"A-Ahhh" and with that I got the spoon, "Augghh" but it was way too sour, "Yeah, the food we had after school 2 days ago, anyway Shizuka what is up with that medicine it's way too sour"

"Ohhh, THAT food well it was very delicious, I hope we go again next time" Shizuka said with a smile on her face, man she is dangerous, cute and sexy can't be together, "was it sour? Wait let me check…. Oh! I-I-It's past the expiration date"

"W-What? Ugh… Shizuka! M-My S-Stomach!" and with that my stomachache started to worsen, I swear right now if I die from stomachache I'll be considered the most stupid guy in the world, then Shizuka sat down beside me…

"Here Kazuki-sensei" Shizuka said while tapping her legs, y-you don't mean?, "please rest a little I'll rub your stomach"

"B-But Shizuka-! Aghhh! Okay!" and with that I put my head on her lap, the legendary lap pillow, I'm so moved! Shizuka then started to rub my stomach

"There, There, Pain go away" Shizuka said while rubbing my stomach, damn with that phrase I could be elixired, "Is it going away Kazuki-sensei?"

"Y-Yeah a little bit, but why do you sound so sleepy?" I said while being a little embarrassed and suddenly I felt two really big and soft pillows over my head, "S-Shizuka?!"

"…" I looked up and saw Shizuka sleeping, seriously how does she sleeps so fast, but anyway she looks really peaceful maybe I should not wake her up, and with that I spent the entire second period on that heavenly position, I really had to control myself from doing something…

(Time Skip)

_Third Period, Kendo Clubroom_

I had some business in the Kendo Clubroom so I went and started to search for what I was looking for, when I opened the clubroom I found…

"Saeko-san?" I found the Ace of the Kendo club, Saeko Busujima, she has long purple hair with a little triangle bang, her eyes were blue, currently she was wearing the girls' school uniform, she was about 174 cm tall, and according to Morita's report, she had D cup breasts and generous hips that could make you drool, this time I didn't have a personal experience since she looks like she has her dark secrets and I can't help her…

"Kazuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" she said while putting her shinai down, I smiled, she really loves to practice doesn't she?

"Well, I had to take care of some papers the headmaster wanted me to get for the next reunion, the clubs funds"

"Oh? The funds, then they must be around…" and with that Saeko went to where all the wooden swords and shinais were, "…here it is" then she got some papers out and went to hand me the papers

"Whoa, this really are the clubs funds! Thank you Saeko-san, you have been helping me ever since I became this club's advisor"

"Yeah, it's nothing really Kazuki-sensei" Saeko said with her usual seriousness, I have been advisor from this club for 2 years now, and I still can't believe she is the one usually helping me with the training regimen and many other things, "and also here!"

"Hmm?" then she threw me a wooden sword, "why did you hand me a wooden sword?"

"I have a feeling you might need to use it later on today" Saeko said with really serious eyes, d-damn is today an apocalypse or something…?

"T-Thank you Saeko-san, I will try and use it well"

"Of course, and please do remember what I taught you with the sword Kazuki-sensei", and with that she turned around and started practicing once again, I'm really hopeless she has not only been helping me with the club, but also she has been teaching me Kendo for 2 years, I wish I could help her but… I'm still a little kid… I mean I AM 23 years old, but still I can't help her with anything at all…

"Okay, then I will use it well Saeko-san, have a good practice!" and with that I proceeded to leave

"Yeah, please do come back later today, take care!" Saeko said bowing to me, and with that I headed to my office to put the wooden sword in there because I can't carry it around, I mean I'm not a teacher who wears something like a Sengoku era helmet or an Egyptian Hat, I'm a normal English teacher…

(Time Skip)

_Fourth Period, 2__nd__ Floor Hallways_

I will get in a lot of trouble with the Teachers, currently I was monitoring the hallways in order to prevent students from leaving while their classes were on session, but right about now I saw a couple of guys leave a classroom, I didn't scold them or anything I just saw them go, like it wasn't any of my business

"You really like to be an idiot, you idiot teacher!" I then heard a voice, I prayed to every god I could that it would not be the person I was thinking was there, I turned around…

"Oh! Saya-chan! Yo How is it-?" I told her while my hands where on my pockets, but I only encountered a frown

"Seriously how laid back are you?!" she started to scold me, Saya Takagi, the most smartest girl on school and the second girl I had my eyes on when I entered this school, she had pink hair with twin tails, she also had orange eyes and instead of her usual glasses she was wearing her contacts, she was wearing the girls' school uniform, she was about 155 cm tall, and thanks to Morita's report, she had F cup breast and nice hips that could make any man her servant, I'm not into that… probably, so it wasn't a personal experience…

"Geez, cut me some slack Saya-chan! I haven't done anything wrong!" I said while rubbing the back of my head, I didn't put my Tsundere repel clothes damn it

"You didn't do anything wrong?!" oh god no, please don't start scolding me… "Why are you in the hallways? You should be teaching English don't you?"

"Yeah, I should but it seems the teachers and headmaster wanted me to get a rest, because they moved my schedule, now I only teach 3 days a week"

"Ehhh?! Why?! Those damn teachers!" Saya said while holding her hand in a fist form, well I can rest a little so I don't complain "Can't they see they are holding back your knowledge?!"

"W-Well yeah but—"

"But nothing! You are the best English speaker of the country, of us Japanese, and you also have a little bit of knowledge on everything, then why do they do this"

I smiled then I went to where Saya was I ruffled her hair, "Thank you for worrying about me, but you give me too much credit, I just happened to score a perfect score on that English exam and I know a bit of everything because of other circumstances" yeah, thank you video games! "so don't worry if you miss me teaching on your class, then please come to my office like in the past"

With this Saya got little red she threw my hand away, crossed her arms and looked a bit away, "W-W-Who would miss you, you idiot?! I'm a genius I can't miss some people" there she goes again with the "I am a genius" thing, I sighed but then smiled, "b-b-but… yeah, I might go to your office again, I mean just to supervise you don't slack off you idiot!"

"Okay then I will wait for you at my office once again Saya-chan" and that is how I spent the entire Fourth period talking back and forth with Saya, when the bell rang she went somewhere else, and finally it was Fifth period…

_Fifth period_

"Now finally time to rest" I said while stretching my arms, yeah now I can get my HP and SP recovered, I then started to walk towards my office, I then looked at the window and saw my reflection, black messy hair, blue eyes, about 183 cm tall, currently wearing a fancy shirt with a loose necktie but over that I had a Black zipper hoodie, nice and fancy pants with some sneakers, now I can see why the teachers always yell at me, but hey at least I'm wearing some Teacher-like clothes…

As I arrived in to my office, I saw the usual stuff, two couches between those couches a small coffee table, bookshelves with a lot of books but if one looked closely there would be games hiding in there, a table with a coffee maker, a lamp, a nice comfortable chair, my super favorite, and alongside that some school books but on top it had another mass of games

I then proceeded to sit down on the couch facing my door, "Phew, I had a long day receiving kids on the school gate, ate a mushroom because I'm way too stupid, got a wooden sword" which I had on my desk, "Saya-chan tsundereing me, I just want to go home early, *yawn* I want to sleep so bad"

That's when I heard someone running on the hallways, another problematic kid? I don't want to go but… nah I should stay here, it's MY free time, now before I forget I had to finish some portable games, so I started to go to my bookshelf but just as I was doing that…

"_Attention all students!" _I then heard an announcement, I got startled and I hit the bookshelf with some games falling and making a ruckus, whoa definitely need to boost my courage maybe I should watch a movie? Or drink something bad? Just as I was thinking that I heard a loud bang on my door I turned to see but just saw that it was groaning?, _"Violence has broken out on campus" _and with that my door kept being hit by some groaning person, damn it the door is about to break you will pay you bastard I just bought the most recent console, _"Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions"_

*THUD*

And with that my door fell on the ground, I went to my desk to quickly grab my games and run in case it's a teacher about to yell at me, but just right as I was near my desk, I turned to see who it was and saw Mr. Teshima, the guy who was after Ms. Kyoko and Shizuka, but there is something strange about him he has a lot of blood around him, and his mouth is….bloody….almost like….. _"I repeat violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus-!" _Don't tell me… and with that Mr. Teshima (?) started approaching me at a slow speed, I backed a step and collided into my chair, _"Help! Save Me!" _ Let's see if the Frank West way has taught me something, I then grabbed the chair without a sudden movement, _"NO! HELP!"_

"GRAAAAAAAAH" Mr. Teshima (?) charged at me, then I grabbed the chair with both hands and swing it horizontally at him, I managed to hit him and make him fall

"Damn it part of his mouth came off, well he didn't need it on the first place" I then approached Mr. Teshima while he was on the floor, "I didn't want to use my favorite chair, but now the circumstances are the worst, so now bye bye Mr. Teshima I never liked how you tried hitting on Shizuka" and finally I gave one final swing to the head, so now this school has zombies… oh wait the announcement people should….

I then heard a lot of shouts, and I mean a LOT, I turned around and saw almost all school running away, you stupid people you are running STRAIGHT to the zombies, I waited until the hallway was clear, then I grabbed the wooden sword Saeko-san gave me, "If I do get to meet you if I don't die, I will thank you so much I will become your slave Saeko-san" I said while heading towards the door then I looked at both ways before leaving and saw a lot of corpses, moving, lying on the floor and eating flesh

"Damn it, I'm so nervous, maybe I should escape too…" I then took a step towards the emergency stairs, but right at that moment... images of my friends, the people I met this morning flashed through my head, I then stopped, "… I… I… want to save them" and with that I turned around and saw the zombies, yeah I probably should be fine, I just need some Orange Juice, wait I don't have that, "I want to at least see them one more time even if I'm bitten" then I prepared my sword stance, which was holding the wooden sword with my right hand…

**[SURVIVE – FUJIMI ACADEMY]**

Hmm… let's see before I go who should I go for? Rei is probably with Takashi and Igou-san, Saeko-san is… Saeko-san so she should be okay by herself but still I must see her too, that only leaves Shizuka and Saya-chan, the closest to this place is…

"Shizuka!" I said before heading towards the main stairs, some zombies noticed my presence, "damn it if only I had a Servot mask" then I smacked the zombies on their heads, I really was lucky they had their head about the same height, before more zombies came I ran towards the main stairs

When I arrived I saw three zombies, I smacked the first one in the head, the other one I kicked him towards the stairs and the last one I stabbed him completely, then I saw two girls running towards my direction while holding their hands

"We should be okay as long as we're together, Misuzu!"

"Of course! We'll be best friends forever, Toshimi"

Then I saw them, Misuzu Ichijou, one of the best girls on Morita's report and best friends with Toshimi Niki, she has black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing the females' school uniform and she had the smallest breasts on the whole school, and right beside her I saw Toshimi Niki, the other girl on Morita's report and best friends with Misuzu Ichijou, she has brown hair and green eyes, she also was wearing the females' school uniform, she also has big breasts compared to her best friend, while on their way towards me some zombie grabbed Niki-chan's leg, damn gotta act fast..

"N-No I don't want—"

"Sorry, zombie but no this girl isn't yours!" I then arrived on time and smacked the zombie on the stairs on the head, this got him to fall and caused the other oncoming zombies to fall

"K-Kazuki-sensei!" and with that the two girls hugged me, "I-I'm so glad y-you saved me" said Niki-chan to me, I just smiled

"Sorry, we can't talk here come on we need to get somewhere safe, now walk closer to me and look around carefully okay?" then they both nodded, got closer to me and grabbed my hoodie's sides, then we proceeded towards the third floor, and on the few steps away from the third floor we saw zombies, "damn it just what I needed"

"N-N-NOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"U-Uh.. Who was that Kazuki-sensei?" I could hear Misuzu say to me while holding my hoodie's right side, probably some secondary character… is what I wanted to say but with this situation I can't joke around

"I don't know, but now we that the zombies went that way, let's proceed careful, also start whispering for now okay?"

"O-Okay but what for Kazuki-sensei?" Niki-chan whispered to me, glad they understand, finally we started walking carefully towards the third floor

"You'll see I discovered something from those guys" I whispered while arriving towards the third floor, I didn't see anyone, "let's get a good look at that corner" and with that the girls looked surprised and scared, "don't worry they won't discover us"

Then we went towards the corner, and we peeked through, "T-There is a lot of them, but why are they surrounding that area?" Misuzu said, I then picked a shoe from a dead student nearby, sorry kid but you will help me prove something for me

"W-What are you going to do with that Kazuki-sensei?" Niki-chan said worried I might do something risky, oh I will do something risky but this is for RESEARCH! I then threw the shoe towards at the zombies, which were on the left side of the corridor, "K-Kazuki-sensei why did you that?"

"Look!" the shoe fell and made a small sound, the zombies then stopped what they were doing, probably brains, and went towards the sound, "so it's really true, when I made a ruckus on my office a zombie came towards me, and when you were running you were making sounds so they are going towards the sound"

"W-What so they are-?" Misuzu said surprised probably knowing where I was going with this…

"They are like blind people, blind people because of their lack of vision have to rely on something else and that something is?"

"Sound!" Niki-chan said, I just smiled at her nodded then ruffled her hair a little bit she then looked at me and got a little bit red

"Correct! Niki-chan, now let's go towards the Nurse's office" I said finally moving towards the left side of the hallway, Misuzu and Niki-chan just grabbed the sides of my hoodie again, we began to make our way towards the nurse's office when I heard a lot of commotion, we started running and finally arrived at the nurse's office, "Shizuka, are you alright?!"

"E-Eh? Kazuki-sensei?" then she turned around smiled a really big smile and threw her arms around me, "Kazuki-sensei! Kazuki-sensei! You are alive! I'm so glad" I then smiled and hugged her too

"Yeah, I'm glad you are alive too Shizuka, now let's go we need to get—" then I saw a familiar figure, "Saeko-san?"

"Ah, Kazuki-sensei, you are here as well?" then she stood up from where she was I then saw her wooden sword, this girl is she psychic?, "and I see you have company" then she looked at Misuzu and Niki-chan

"Yeah, I sort of saved them, thanks to the wooden sword you got me!" I said while showing her the wooden sword, thank you Saeko-san thanks to your Kendo teaching I survived and saved two girls, then she smiled at me

"That is good then what is our plan now?" yeah now I have a badass swordswoman on my party, the chances of survival are now greater, but yeah now what should we do?

"We could probably go towards the Staff room?" Shizuka said, we all looked at her wondering what she means, "everyone keeps their car keys there, so let's go take my car and go!"

"Good idea, we should escape on a vehicle, now let's go towards the Staff Room, please be careful" I said towards the girls everyone nodded, and Saeko-san walked in front of me and continued to walk, "w-wait, everyone get behind her I'll cover from behind" I said towards the girls the three of them started to go towards Saeko-san and stayed near her, I just got behind them with wooden sword on hand

"The staff room, that is a difficult request" Saeko-san said while walking at a hurrying speed, this girls seriously likes danger! Danger Zone!

"But everyone keeps their car keys there!" Shizuka answered while also running, I don't even own a car, games are far important, then a zombie appeared in front of Saeko-san, she just pushed the zombie away with a simple tip of her sword, "Hey, why don't you just kill them? It should be easy for you…"

"Stopping to crush the head of everything we come across, is not any different than restricting ourselves from movement" Saeko said while leaning towards the glass door on the first floor, whoa we got here so fast, but Saeko-san is right… I shouldn't bash everything I should find a way to evade them, "We could get surrounded, and it should be hard to get away from them if any of them grabs one of us"

"Wow, you really thought about it, you have a good student Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said while flashing a smile to me, I could tell her she is the one teaching ME, but that would destroy her idea of me, Shizuka took a step forward, but was met with the carpet she fell on her butt, "Oh jeez what was that?!"

"Shizuka-sensei, are you alright?" Misuzu said while getting near Shizuka

"Did you fall hard?" Niki-chan asked, I just smiled, they are really worried about Shizuka I'm really glad for her, then I saw Saeko-san approach Shizuka then she kneeled in front of Shizuka

"Such fashion is unsuitable for running!" and with that she ripped Shizuka's tight black skirt, noooo I wanted to do that someday! I can feel the depression

"Oh, so you are wearing purple panties Shizuka, very good!" I said while admiring the little part I could see of Shizuka's panties, then Shizuka turned to face me while getting a little bit of red on her face

"G-Geez, don't look Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said with a voice so innocent that sounded really cute and sexy, damn it I wanted to date her normally to but now I got no chance in hell, while I was thinking that I saw two hands covering my eyes

"D-Don't look Kazuki-sensei!" said the voice that was from Misuzu, then that means the other hand is…

"K-Kazuki-sensei, please do not look, i-if you want to see panties then…" I then heard Niki-chan said something really embarrassing, whoa so now she is like that towards me? Well that proves the "fall for the one that saved your life" theory right…

"W-Well maybe later, now l-let's go" I said while trying to remain as calm as possible, Saeko-san just nodded, Shizuka got up from the floor while still being a little red, then Misuzu and Niki-chan removed their hand from me, and I saw them a little bit red and stealing nervous glances towards me, whoa both… is this some kind of joke? This is too sudden and fast!

*BANG* *BANG*

"What was that sound?" Shizuka asked looking around, then everyone looked around trying to find the source of the sound

"Gunshots but from where?" I said while looking around, then it hit me

"Was that from the staff room?" Saeko-san asked, so she noticed then she started to run in a hurry while Shizuka, Misuzu and Niki-chan following her, I then followed for behind but just at that moment

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" we heard a shout resound over all school, that voice! Then I overtook Saeko-san and ran towards the direction of the shout, and saw…

"Saya-chan!"

"K-Kazuki-sensei!" I saw Saya-chan drilling some zombie on the head, oh Kohta is here too! , but it wasn't completely dead, I then charged at the zombie

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted while smacking the Zombie on the head finally blowing his brains out, I shouldn't rest easy I quickly turned around and saw Kohta get beside me with some kind of gun, "Yo! Kohta got ammo?"

"None Sensei!" Kohta said worriedly, Kohta Hirano, the guns otaku and one of the most bullied guys on school, he has black hair and brown eyes, he is about 158 cm tall and was a bit overweighed making this one of the reasons he gets bullied

"Do you have anything else?!"

"No sorry Sensei!" then as I was about to fend of the zombies, some people came, I looked at my left and saw my group with some familiar faces, I saw Takashi and Rei-chan, they were holding a metal bat and a spear, wait where is Igou-san? Don't tell me…?!

"I will get the ones on the right side" Saeko-san ordered both Rei-chan and Takashi

"Rei!"

"I will get the ones on the left side then" and with that started an all-out brawl against the zombies in here, I then put myself in front of Saya-chan and Kohta, and I hit a zombie on his leg, the zombie fell and I stabbed the zombie on the head

"Kazuki-sensei!" I then heard someone shout, I looked to my right and saw a zombie going straight to me, damn I can't defend on time

But just right at that moment, I saw Takashi smacking the zombie with his metal bat, "Yo Kazuki-sensei! Glad to see you alive, now let's kick some ass" Takashi said to me and we both stood back by back

"Heh, well I'm no fighter like you guys, but still gladly I'll kick some ass" Then I prepared my wooden sword, Takashi got his bat on position, "Just be sure to get me some damn Orange Juice after this!" and we both charged at the zombies on our respective sides

I stabbed one in the stomach, I kneeled then I saw Takashi turn around and smack the zombie on the head while it was staggering, I turned around quickly and bashed the other zombie's head with the wooden sword, then I saw another zombie coming at me, I put the wooden sword over my right shoulder and I opened my left hand, then I felt Takashi putting the bat on my left hand and he grabbed the wooden sword, I then smashed open the zombie's brains, whoa blunt weapons are the best and with that we beat all the zombies, phew luckily no one died

"Here Kazuki-sensei!" said Takashi smiling while handing me the wooden sword, "but I didn't think that you would follow my moves Kazuki-sensei!"

I then got the wooden sword back and I handed him the bat, I smiled, "Well this happens when I hang around you too much!"

**[SURVIVED]**

Then just as I was about to check on Saya-chan, Rei-chan hugged me, "Kazuki-sensei, you are alive!" she said while hugging me, I just ruffled her hair

"Yeah, well I was just lucky, but I'm really glad you are alive Rei-chan, you too Takashi" and finally Rei-chan let me go, I walked towards the now crouching Saya-chan, man she is trembling, she must have been really scared I mean who wouldn't we are in a now live or die situation

"We are all acquaintances of the school Nurse Marikawa-sensei right?" I heard Saeko-said with her usual serious voice, "I'm Saeko Busujima of 3-A"

"I'm Komuro Takashi from 2-B"

"You're the same Busujima-senpai who won at the national championship last year? I'm in the Sojutsu club, My name is Miyamoto Rei"

"I'm, uhhh, Kohta Hirano from 2-B"

"I-I'm Toshimi Niki from 1-A"

"I'm Misuzu Ichijou from 1-A too"

"A pleasure to meet you all" Saeko-san said while smiling, Takashi looked at her and got a little red, hmm? Well he did say at some point that Saeko-san was interesting, so that is what he meant!, and then I saw Saya-chan standing up

"What the… You are all so soft" is she angry, no she is scared she can't think straight for a while, "Senpai? Seriously? You two are the same age! You must not know how to count since you got held back a year!" I started to approach her

"Hey now, Takagi…" Takashi said trying to calm her down

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I'm a genius! I can do anything once I put my mind into it, I'm… I'm…"

I then touched her right shoulder, "Saya-chan enough, please this is enough" she then looked at me, I saw a little bit of tears on her eyes, then she looked at the mirror besides us, she looked at her now bloody uniform

"Look at how dirty I am… I need to tell Mom to get it cleaned…"

I then hugged her and whispered, "Sorry I took so long, sorry for leaving you alone and sorry for me not protecting you…"

Saya-chan then started to sob a little, "You idiot come a little bit sooner, I was worried about you…"

"Heh, then I will not leave you alone again" Saya-chan then looked at me with tears streaming down her face, I just smiled to her and finally she smiled a little bit with a bit of red on her face, "and don't worry about how dirty you are I will clean you very thoroughly!" oh crap! Why did I say that?! Now I will get the Takagi punishment, just as I braced myself I just felt a light hit on the chest

"You big idiot, just for now I will let you… Kazuki-sensei" Saya-chan said while still hugging me, and that is how I spent a little while hugging Saya-chan in order to calm down her fears

(Time Skip)

After a while, we arrived into the Staff room safely once again, Takashi and Kohta were blocking the door with every heavy object they could find, Rei-chan, Saeko-san, Shizuka, Misuzu and Niki-chan just sat down on the chairs resting for a while after what happened and as for my predicament…

"Why do I have to do this?"

"You said you would clean me very thoroughly, so now start you idiot!"

"Yeah, I know what I said but shouldn't you be, I don't know half naked?"

*THUD*

"W-W-What are you thinking you idiot teacher?! I just have blood on my face, my face!"

"Khhh, I-I know I was just kidding" I said while holding my stomach, then I got a towel and put it in water, "Okay now don't move okay?"

"Y-You don't have to tell me that!" I then proceeded to grab with my right hand Saya-chan face, "Hyaaah~!" she then jumped a little bit, and now her face was red

"Geez, don't move okay I can't clean your face like that"

"I-I know, so just hurry up already!" then I started I started to gently wash Saya-chan's face, whoa she really did a good work on that zombie…

"Saya-chan why are you looking at me like that?!" I then noticed Saya-chan looking at my face the whole time, do I have blood on my face as well?

"W-W-WHAT? M-M-Me? L-Looking at you?! N-No way!" Saya-chan said while trying to avert her gaze from me, did I do something wrong again?

"Okay… There now all cleaned, your cuteness just raised by 38 points Saya-chan" I said while raising my thumb at her, she then got her glasses out and put them on, "So you had your glasses with you all the time? Great now your Sexiness was raised by 20 points"

"S-Shut up you idiot, and don't call me c-c-cute or s-s-sexy, okay?"

"What? But you are like that for me!" I said while putting my arms behind my head, I should leave before she starts throwing stuff at me…

"E-E-Eh?"

"Well then I should go check on everyone else, so see ya!" I then turned around and proceeded to leave, but right at that moment Saya-chan holded my hand, "Huh? What is it Saya-chan?"

"W-What are you doing leaving like that? You still have blood on your face!"

"Uh… really?" I then touched my face and saw that indeed it had blood, "Whoa it's true I must have been so engrossed in surviving I didn't notice it, well then can you please hand me the towel again Saya-chan?"

"No!"

"Why? I want to clean my face! So please?"

"No!" then Saya-chan started to get the towel on water once again, "S-S-Since you were kind enough to clean me, I will clean you, but this is just to repay the favor okay? Don't misunderstand I want to help you okay?" yeah… sure… tsundere

"Then please by all means clean my face Saya-chan!"

"O-Okay!" Saya-chan then started to wash my face while holding my cheek with her left hand, then suddenly she stopped washing my face and just slowly and gently caressed my cheek with her left hand, "You really are the biggest idiot I know"

"Then I'm happy if I'm an idiot I can get help to improve myself, help from geniuses like you Saya-chan!" She then smiled at me a really cute smile, see? You ARE cute Saya-chan

"Well that is a given and also… thank you this is the second time you saved me!"

"Don't thank me it is a given I will save you Saya-chan I mean you are special to me!"

"..! R-Really?"

"Really Really!"

"W-W-Well to me you are… you are…"

"I am?"

"O-O-Oh! I should probably check on the others so I'll see you" and with that Saya-chan left the little room in a hurry while her face was bright red, I then looked at the towel I had in my hand and started to wipe the blood left, then finally I left the room and saw Takashi talking with Kohta, Shizuka and Saya-chan sitting close together, Rei-chan and Saeko-san talking to each other and Misuzu and Niki-chan talking to each other, this type of event reminds me of another zombie game…

**[FREE TIME]**

I approached Kohta and Takashi, "Yo, how is it going guys?"

"Oh, Kazuki-sensei/Sensei!" they both answered I probably should talk to them individually to get part of their stories

"Kohta do you mind if I talk to Takashi alone for a little bit?"

"O-Oh okay Sensei, I will check the door and get more things if necessary" Kohta said while leaving

"What did you want to talk about Kazuki-sensei?"

"Well first, what happened to you guys?"

"Hmmm, well I was resting at my usual spot then Takagi came and told me some things, she left and I saw one of Them on the gate, it bit Mr. Teshima and after that it kept going and going, I ran towards the classroom to get Rei and Hisashi, the three of us tried to escape, but we got into a little bit of trouble, then Hisashi… he…"

"Please don't say anything anymore, I understand and sorry for the loss of your best friend, I know what exactly is to lose very important people"

"Kazuki-sensei…"

"Anyway, now you finally met the "interesting" Saeko Busujima how do you feel?"

"W-Why are you saying that in that tone?"

"Nothing just being myself"

"… She is good"

"Yeah, the best from the Kendo club, so when are you going to make a move with her?"

"Do you want me to bash your head, Kazuki-sensei?" Takashi said with a scary look while holding his bat

"W-W-Whoa just kidding Takashi put down that bat"

"Heh same as always Kazuki-sensei, I'm glad you are alive"

"As I said… Luck! But yeah I'm glad you and Rei-chan are alive!"

"Yeah, Rei was pretty worried about you, at first she wanted to go into your office to save you"

"Well I was pretty worried about her too, and you too Takashi"

"Yeah, now let's watch each other back Kazuki-sensei!" and with that ended my conversation with Takashi

"Of course, now let me go talk with Kohta you should replace him with whatever he is doing!"

"Okay" Takashi then went where Kohta was, he then started walking towards me

"Sensei, what is it?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your side of this crazy story too! So what happened?"

"W-Well if I remember correctly Takagi-san dragged me around almost all campus, we headed towards the Handcrafts club in order to get some weapons, I designed this nail gun I powered up it's compressor so that it could go really fast as bullets would do, then we tried proving one of Takagi-san's theory on Them, finally we started heading towards the Staff room but were attacked by some of Them and the rest you know about it Sensei" so he went and modified a weapon, note to self: have Kohta as main weapon specialist

"Hmm, about that theory Saya-chan proved…"

"Oh yeah that theory, we discovered that they react to sound, and unless they hear a sound they can't move from their position" So Saya-chan had the same theory as me, well she IS a genius

"Well, that explains things, but really Kohta you are a genius when it comes to guns" I said smiling at Kohta

"Thank you for the compliment Sensei, too bad I can't go to your office and talk about guns to you now"

"Yeah, well you can talk to me about them still, I mean we ARE in a situation where that is completely normal, anyway I thank you so much for keeping Saya-chan safe"

"No need to thank me Sensei, oh I almost forgot! Before we proved Takagi-san's theory we headed towards your office!"

"My office?"

"Yeah, when we got the weapons she started rushing towards your office but we discovered that the door was busted, Takagi-san at that moment looked really shocked"

"… Thanks for telling me Kohta and also glad you are still alive I expect you to continue shooting zombies in order for you to continue living"

"Thank you very much Sensei, I also am glad you are alive and don't worry I will keep shooting" I then smiled at him and waved a little goodbye, then I headed towards the second group

"Hello, Saya-chan, Shizuka"

""Oh? Kazuki-sensei?""

"Saya-chan do you mind if I talk to Shizuka alone for a little bit?"

"Hmph, do as you like I don't care!" then she sat on another chair a little bit near us, I then saw her glaring at me like observing me, damn it must not say anything bad

"Eh? What do you want to talk about Kazuki-sensei?"

"Well, I want to hear what happened before we arrived.."

"Eh? That? Well, first I was trying to cure some students from all this bloody mess with the help of another student, what was his name again?, then we were attacked by those people one of them bit the student that was helping me, then Saeko-san came to rescue me, then she killed the student that was bit before he turned into one of those people, and the rest you know it Kazuki-sensei"

"Well, about the Student, don't worry I will try and do whatever I can so that you won't see that scene okay?"

"Okay, thank you Kazuki-sensei I will try my best to do anything for you!"

"Don't worry about that just keep yourself alive okay?"

"Okay, but really Kazuki-sensei I really am glad you are alive as well…"

"Really? I'm glad you are alive too, if not who else would try so hard to cure me?"

"Hehe, well I kinda became your personal nurse"

"Haha, well that is all I wanted to talk to you about Shizuka" I then went towards Saya-chan, "Hello Saya-chan"

"Hmph, did you have fun talking to Shizuka-sensei?" Saya-chan said while looking away from me, whoa is she mad?

"W-Well I had to get her side of the story so…"

"…"

"I heard you were worried about me"

"W-W-What? HIRANO!" then as she was about to stand up, I just put my hand on her head, don't worry Kohta I'll save you

"I'm sorry I was also worried about you"

"..! R-Really?"

"Yeah, so don't worry I won't leave you alone again!"

"O-Okay, you should stay beside me okay? You promised!"

"Of course I don't want to see your face with tears anymore, so now let's stay alive okay?"

"O-Of course the two of us…. Together!"

"That is the attitude!" then I smiled one last time to her, and went towards the next group, "Yo! Saeko-san Rei-chan!"

""Kazuki-sensei""

"Hey, Rei-chan do you mind if I talk to Saeko-san a little bit?"

"Oh? Of course I don't mind" then Rei-chan just sat on another chair near our position

"So, what did you want to talk about Kazuki-sensei?"

"Well, how about how you knew about this whole situation?"

"… I had a weird feeling when I left home this morning"

"So a weird feeling, huh? Well because of this wooden sword you saved me so thanks!"

"No need to thank me Kazuki-sensei"

"Now how about you tell me about before you saved Shizuka?"

"…I was at the clubroom as usual, then I heard screams so I went to the person that would possibly know how to deal with this situation"

"So Shizuka was the one selected, but still you saved her and you kept yourself alive, so thanks"

"As I said Kazuki-sensei no need to thank me"

"Oh yeah! Before I go I think you should talk some strategies with Takashi over there" I then pointed at Takashi, you WILL owe me one Takashi kukuku

"Komuro-kun? Okay, then I will do as you say but must I ask why?"

"Well, he is one hell of a fighter so maybe you can get him pointers and things like that, you know fill the gaps between both our best fighters"

"…Okay then I understand, thank you Kazuki-sensei"

"For what?"

"For staying alive and saving those two" Saeko-san said while standing up and pointing at Misuzu and Niki-chan

"Oh? That? Don't worry I will never leave anyone in danger alone, I mean I'm a human and we should look after one and another"

"Very well, then I shall go now" Saeko-san then bowed to me, and went towards Takashi, he looked surprised at first then he looked at me and I just gave him a thumbs up with a smile, he then glared a bit at me, I probably shouldn't done that…

"Did you finish talking with Busujima-senpai, Kazuki-sensei?" then I heard the source of the voice, Rei-chan was sitting on the chair in front of me

"Yeah, I was about to go talk to you!" I said with a smile on my face, Rei-chan then smiled

"Really? We haven't had a chance to talk after 3 weeks" whoa she really is beautiful, but still no no still student… wait the world has gone to hell so…

"Yeah, I missed those talks, but you shouldn't have gone you stayed until I left campus I felt pretty bad sometimes"

"Oh don't worry about that Kazuki-sensei, I did it on my own free will"

"Heh, you really are a good kid aren't you Rei-chan?"

"*chuckles* Maybe, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Were you hurt on the way here?"

"No, were you Kazuki-sensei?"

"Nah I just got lucky"

"Lucky? But didn't you have many games in your office? Maybe you could have used their knowledge"

"Yeah, but I panicked I mean, it was a life or death situation so my brain went on a short vacation"

"Hmmm just be careful Kazuki-sensei"

"Don't worry Rei-chan, I will keep fighting to live on in order for you not to get sad" I said while ruffling her hair, "so you keep fighting I don't know what I will do if you die"

"Kazuki-sensei…"

"Oh! Yeah, I heard you were worried about me so I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"Don't worry Kazuki-sensei, I was very worried but I didn't lose hope I knew you were out there alive, just joking around with them"

"How could I joke around with them? I don't have a camera with me…"

"*chuckles* I know, I know but…" then she hugged me while sitting down, "I was really worried, please promise to stay alive okay?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Of course I don't want to see a sad Rei-chan so I will do my best to stay alive, also you stay alive too, okay?"

"Yeah, okay then that was it right Kazuki-sensei?"

"Yeah, so now you may go do whatever you want"

"Okay, then I will go get some water from the fridge in here" then she stood up and left towards the fridge on the Staff room, and with that I moved towards the final group

"Hello there, Misuzu, Niki-chan!"

"AH Kazuki-sensei!" they both said while smiling really wide, I suppose that they won't separate from one another so I will talk to both of them at the same time…

"Haha, you sure look energetic when we are in this kind of situation…"

"Yeah… but we need to stay alive and energetic for the survivors and future survivors" Niki-chan said while having determination on her eyes

"Yeah, and also we have you guys to keep everyone safe, if everyone watches everyone's backs then we will be alright" Misuzu said while also having determination and a smile on her face, yeah now I need to protect this smiles… from those man eaters

"Of course and now you are part of our precious group!

""Yeah!""

"Now I know it must be hard to think about this again, but can you please tell me what happened before I met up with you?"

"Well, we both stayed a bit on the classroom after everyone went on a rampage, and after we heard the hallways empty we both headed towards the main stairs to get to the school grounds and escape and the rest you know it Kazuki-sensei…" Misuzu explained, short story so I must have encountered them from the very beginning

"Yeah, but wasn't it a bad option? I mean after I saved you, you could have left to the school grounds but you chose to follow me…"

"Well… we knew that Kazuki-sensei would protect us and also we didn't want to leave anyone alive in here, so we thought that maybe we could help you…"

"Yeah, even though you girls didn't do something as amazing as those guys, you still stood with us and now you are trying to stay with us, I'm really glad for you two that you are still alive…" I said smiling and ruffling their hair

""Kazuki-sensei…"" they both looked at me with dreamy eyes…

"Well then I should-"

"Wait, Kazuki-sensei!"

"What is it, Niki-chan?"

"I-I didn't know Kazuki-sensei would be a pervert" Niki-chan said and nodded then I saw Misuzu nod too, whoa so they now consider me a pervert, just great now what?

"W-Well… t-that was…"

"You were really excited and for panties, Kazuki-sensei is a pervert" Misuzu then added more arrows to my poor heart, it isn't late so that I could jump straight into those guys mouths?

"U-Ughh…"

"T-Then…"

"H-Here…"

""You can look all you want, Kazuki-sensei" then suddenly Misuzu and Niki-chan lifted their skirts lowly so I could only see, and I saw their panties, whoa so nice looking panties… WAIT no control yourself Kazuki!

"W-Well, they are cute but please refrain from doing that here"

"So maybe when we are alone?"

"You could do anything to us?" STOP STOP STOOOOP, this is way too fast, this is even faster than an arcade on the 80s

""Please, Kazuki-sensei""

"Urg… Later" note to self: stay apart from these two…. And with that both smiled with a smile full from hope, I didn't expect this from them I expected this from the famous and sexiest bitch on school Yuuki Miku but not from these two, they really seem desperate… or is it another reason?

I then left to sit down all by myself near the lockers on the staff room, phew some of the people here are a little crazy

**[FREE TIME – END]**

"Here Takashi" Rei-chan said to the tired looking Takashi, so this is what she is doing now? Handing out water?

"Where are your car keys, Marikawa-sensei?" Takashi asked to Shizuka, then she got out her usual bag

"Oh, they are in my bag" Shizuka then started looking for her keys on her bag

"Say, is your vehicle spacious enough to seat all of us?" Saeko-san asked Shizuka, now that I think about it, wasn't Shizuka's car that small vehicle?

"N-Now that you mention it…"

"What about you Sensei?" Kohta asked me, throwing me the spotlight…

"I don't even have a license…" I mean yeah, I can use my feet why use a car?

"Then what of the miniature buses used for club activities? The keys hang from the wall in here…" Saeko-san suggested, this girl sure has a sharp survival skill, if we get out the apocalypse alive I swear I will try and get her own survival reality show…

"They're here!" Kohta said while checking outside the window

"That should work, but where are we going?" Shizuka asked the most obvious question

"To check on our families" Takashi said while drinking a little bit of water…

"!" I then turned around and started to take interest on the wall behind me, don't think about those two, don't think about those two…, I then felt a gaze on me, I know its you Shizuka you already know the truth…

"We'll stop at everyone's houses starting from the nearest to the furthest, and if we have to we'll help them of course, once we're done we'll find a safe place to stay" I then turned and saw Saya-chan lifting her shirt a little, she probably is checking her clothes, I then started to gaze at her body… I can't get enough of this sight!

"What is it?" I heard Saya-chan say but not directed towards me, I looked at the direction she looked and saw Rei-chan looking at the TV

"W-What the…?" Rei-chan said in a trance, then Saeko-san took the remote and started to turn up the volume, that got everyone's attention, I looked at the TV and was surprised…

"What's up Rei?" asked Takashi, oh wait until you see this

"… _government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However the politicians…"_

"Revolt? They are calling this a revolt?"

"Well they ARE trying to cover up this incident so that no one panics" I said while still looking at the TV, I didn't think this will seriously go like those games, if they put us on a quarantine zone we are as good as dead…

"_The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds 10,000, the prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency—"_

_*BANG* *BANG*_

"_That was gunfire! Just now the police has opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at?" _Don't ask just run from there you stupid woman, you don't stay when there is a gunshot

"_NO! STAY AWAY! HELP!" _and with that ended the news flash and also those people's lives…

.

.

.

And with that everyone was too shocked to speak, damn it I always wished for games to become reality, but I didn't ask for this fucking deadly game, I didn't sign up for this, I then looked at everyone, just now I made some promises, to be alive, to protect, to stay by their side… it seems I can't turn away now, we must survive, survive together this deadly game with no retries, no additional lives, no revive system, no respawn, I swear on my pride as a gamer, I will stay alive and protect these people!

**[Prologue – END]**

**[A/N] **

**Longest chapter ever! Sorry for those that know me and have been waiting for this my health was bad these days, so I have been working on this chapter for 3 days, for the new ones… Hello I'm a Super Ultra Beginner when it comes to writing and originality... so anyway was this chapter Good? Bad? The Worst?**

**About my zombie scenes… I seriously suck don't I? For those experts at zombie games, zombie movies, etc… please PLEASE do some critics and pointers here in there, I want to improve my abilities as a fanfic writer **

**How were my OC's interaction with the HOTD cast? Were they Good? Bad? The Worst? Please do write some pointers and critics I really appreciate those, so please….**

**So as I asked in the beginning: Lemons or not Lemons, on this fic?**

**For those that follow my other fic of "The Gamer Familiar of Zero" I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart but please wait a little bit more, I will start writing tomorrow and probably finish it on Thursday or Friday, I'm so sorry *kneels on the floor***

**Anyway, if you liked the fic please leave a review, I really like reading your opinions, and if you really liked the story please leave a follow and if you really really really liked the story please leave a favorite**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	2. This isn't an island you know?

**[A/N]**

**Whoa, I'm really really really surprised to see too many people liking my stories, I remember my time when I wrote that failure of SAO fic, flamers came my way too hard and I was just a noob, and now here I am making 3 fics and they are already well liken, well 2 of them , so to you guys that read my stories I want to thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, right now trust me I'm still in Highschool and I can't stop checking my mail to see if any of you wrote a review to me, I became way too addicted to your reviews, anyway I must have bored you with this so now onto the fic! *bows 90 degrees* Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead, I just own my OC**

**Gamer Teacher of the Dead**

**Chapter 1: This isn't an island you know?**

_Staff Room, Fujimi Academy_

After the news reporter got attacked, the news showed the usual "Please Standby", what killed the mood was that cute background, must they put that? then the stupid background disappeared and showed a news reporter

"_There's been some sort of problem, f-from now on we'll be broadcasting from the studio here, as you can tell the situation outside has become very grave, we advise you that you please stay in your home unless necessary" _Yeah, because staying inside a house is more safer than moving to safety, _"Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation" _Meaning that you will cover up everything, man where is that badass photographer that has covered wars?

Then Takashi slammed his fist on a nearby desk, "Damn it! That's all? Why aren't they saying more?"

"Because they are afraid of causing a panic" Saya-chan answered, so she reached the same conclusion as me?

"Even now?" Asked Rei-chan, I was about to answer but Saya-chan went ahead of me

"Because of what happened just now, fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy, how would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" Saya-chan explained, I have to agree with her, if there is more destruction outside then everyone can't deal with two threats, but right now what I fear the most is not the dead people but rather the living people, these times someone may take it hard and become crazy

"_This unusual phenomenon has spread throught America and has yet to be brought under control" _The news reporter just continued, I was utterly shocked, A zombie apocalypse? So fast? This is bad news, _"the government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier, there are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads, we have currently lost contact with Moscow" _With that one sentence my mind broke, M-M-Moscow?! T-T-Then my birthplace just disappeared! Russia… But I can't mourn now, I must help my friends in here! "_Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting, Government officials have declared…" _And finally the TV signal went off, so the world is fucked? But who the hell would release the zombies? And why? I need a camera and a baseball bat…

"So they are all over the world…" Takashi said still looking at the TV

"But how… when I was surfing the web this morning, it was business as usual" Kohta said, hmm then the first zombie came in the morning? No that's wrong, if it was by morning someone outside would have seen it but no one shouted, so probably between the fourth period and fifth period, so someone dropped the zombie?

"I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this" Rei-chan then started backing away, then she bumped into me, "Don't you feel the same, Kazuki-sensei? There must be some place that's safe, right? And soon things will get back to normal right?"

"… I just hope that happens… during this situation, the only thing that we can do is move, if we stay on one place then there is the danger that some zombies may break in, but since this is pandemic we just have to keep hoping" I said little bit pained, I mean I just saw that my birth place was destroyed and now there is no knowing what will happen now…

"A pandemic?" Shizuka asked, once again I was about to answer that but Saya-chan won me over

"It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spreads, so the same disease that's infected people here is spreading through the world"

"Like Influenza?" Takashi asked confused

"Like the Spanish Flu of 1918, over 600 million people were infected by it, and 50 million people died from it, think about recently when people were worried about that new type of Influenza" Saya-chan ended and I smiled towards her, as expected from the genius tsundere girl

"Isn't this more like the Black Death of the 14th century?" Shizuka asked, yeah I remember a bit of that if I'm not mistaken…

"Europe's population went down by a third during that, wasn't it?" I said, I can't let Saya-chan overthrow my authority as a teacher!

"Yeah, that's right Kazuki-sensei" Saya-chan said smiling towards me, I just rubbed the back of my head

"How did those diseases stop then?" Takashi asked, about that…

"There are a lot of theories, but… the reason diseases like that "die" is because they kill too many people, that there are no more people to spread it" Shizuka answered to Takashi, then I saw Kohta looking outside the window

"But… in this case, the dead are moving around and attacking people" Kohta said, is there any Zombrex around here or something of the like?

"Then are you implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" Saeko-san said, and then Shizuka looked like she got an idea

"But it's so hot outside! Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!" That is indeed a good idea, but…

"But the process will take too long, I mean we are in summer but still it would at least take months or years so that they decompose" I said towards Shizuka, then she looked a bit sad but then she instantly recovered herself

"Anyway, if we go to our homes—"

"How do we even know if they'll decompose?" Saya-chan interrupted Shizuka while looking at the window

"Why do you say that?" Takashi asked

"Well these things defy our knowledge in any medicine right? There is no telling if they'll decompose…" I said towards Takashi

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families" Saeko-san said, then we all looked at her, "should we act only in our self-interest, we stand no chance, let us act as a team"

"Just what I expected from Saeko-san, now everyone you heard her let's work together and survive this hell of game" I said, then everyone prepared themselves, Rei-chan got her spear, Takashi readied his bat, Kohta reloaded his gun, Saya-chan adjusted her glasses while holding a bag, Shizuka held a first aid kit, Misuzu and Niki-chan grabbed bags filled with supplies from the staff room and me and Saeko-san readied our wooden swords

**[SURVIVE – FUJIMI ACADEMY]**

"We should help survivors as our ability allows us to" Saeko-san said towards us, don't worry I have experience in escorting annoying survivors…. In games

"Okay" Takashi answered, then Rei-chan asked the question that has been in everyone's mind

"How do we get out?"

"The front door is closest to the parking lot" Saya-chan said, then everyone got into position

"Okay, now that we have our destination let's go guys!" I said towards them, they nodded, and I opened the front door and what received me was…

"NOO! STAY AWAY!"

*THUD*

… a hit to the head with a blunt object, I feel to the ground, great now I have a bump in my head, then I heard everyone running towards me

"Kazuki-sensei/Sensei!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I heard Saya-chan shout towards my attacker

"Eh? Kazuki…sensei?" The voice said, then everyone looked to the source of the voice and it was none other than…

"Kyoko-sensei?" I said while standing up, I looked around in a hurry and saw that there were no zombies in the area

"It's really Kazuki-sensei! And some students, I'm glad… I'm really glad" Kyoko-sensei said while covering her mouth, Hayashi Kyoko, the club advisor of the ping pong club, she has a darkish red long hair with a loose ponytail, she has brown eyes with glasses, and currently she is wearing a fancy white vest and under that a black shirt while wearing a white tight short skirt, but now that white was replaced with blood, and she is also holding a metal pipe

"I'm really glad too Kyoko-sensei! But let's leave the talk for later, right now…" I then picked up my wooden sword then massaged my head a little, this will hurt tomorrow if I get to live, "…let's survive"

"Okay, then I will go with you!" And with that Kyoko-sensei joined our little party, we were about to run but then I felt someone tug on my hoodie, I turned around and saw Saya-chan

"W-What are you thinking she hurt you!"

"I know, it was a simple mistake"

"A mistake? If she could have hit hard enough you would… you would…" I then put my right hand over Saya-chan's head

"Hey now, I promised you I will survive together with you didn't I? I wouldn't die from that hit and also an idiot like me has a pretty hard head" I then smiled to her

"O-O-Okay then if you say so, but still… t-t-t-take care of yourself more okay?" Saya-chan said, then she catch up with everyone, I smiled, haaah now I must definitely not die, where is a bench or a bathroom so that I can sleep and save this game?

I finally ran to catch up with them, and we started to run towards the emergency stairs on the back of the building, on the way there we found some zombies, Kohta shot them with his nail gun, "Kohta save your bullets, I know you are very excited to shoot at things but not now, we may need those bullets in the future, leave some zombies to Takashi, Saeko-san, Rei-chan, Kyoko-sensei and me okay?"

"O-Okay Sensei!" Kohta said, then he held his nail gun, and then we just got to the door leading to the emergency stair, there were no zombies so we took a moment to analyze some things

"Just to confirm, you need not begin fighting them unless it's inevitable, refrain from fighting when the opportunity arises" Saeko-san said towards all of us

"They only respond to sound, also they are very powerful enough to break down a normal door, so once they get a hold of you, you're gonna get eaten, be careful!" Saya-chan said, then she looked at me worriedly, so that be careful was more worried towards me?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" At that moment we all heard someone yell, we looked around, then we saw at the end of the emergency stairs…

"Takuzo…"

"Shit… stay back!" We saw some student about to get attacked by some zombies, damn it we need to act now

*BANG*

In that instant, I saw Kohta shooting towards one of the zombie, "Nice Kohta!" I said while running towards them really fast, on the way down I saw a zombie in front of me, I just stabbed him on the mouth then I slashed upwards taking away his head, then I heard someone jump, I looked up and saw Saeko-san jumping, the girl is dangerous! Then I saw Takashi, Rei-chan and Kyoko-sensei fending off against some zombies, then I arrived on time and saw Saeko-san land beside me, we saw three zombies in front of us, I slashed the on my left horizontally directly to the head, while Saeko-san slashed the one on her right vertically from the head, and then there was the last one, we slashed it horizontally together, me from his chest and Saeko-san from the head, and the whole up part of the zombie fell off

"T-Thank—"

"Shh, not so loud" I shushed them, they instantly toned down their voices, Saeko-san then approached them

"Is there a person among you with a bite?"

"No!" They said while shaking their head, I just smiled, I'm glad we could save some survivors, I just hope they don't ask the impossible...

"They really do look fine" Rei-chan said smiling towards them, then Takashi got near them

"Wanna come with us? We're gonna get outta here!" This instantly brought a wide smile to them

"Y-YES!"

"Not so loud you guys!" I said shushing them once again, geez students these days, then the rest of our group got together, and we started descending the stairs towards the first floor, we ran towards the main stairs avoiding to fight as many zombies as we could, I was on the rear, watching nothing happened to Shizuka, Saya-chan, Misuzu and Niki-chan, then we arrived on the stairs of the first floor, we descended the stairs, but then we all stopped, Takashi looked from the stairs onto the first floor

"There is a bunch of them down there" Takashi reported to us

"What's the point of hiding here? They use their ears not their eyes!" Saya-chan said also looking down from the stairs

"Then why don't you prove it Takagi?" Takashi said, that got Saya-chan to calm down a little bit

"I won't allow that!" I said towards Takashi, Takashi looked at me then he nodded, then I looked at Saya-chan and I caught her staring at me, she turned red and then turned away

"Regardless, if we remain inside of the school as such, we will be unable to move once attacked" Saeko-san said, definitely getting her a reality survival show if this situation gets better

"No way out but through the gate, huh?" Rei-chan said, I then looked at everyone and everyone had a serious expression, some were scared a little bit

"We need someone to verify the truth behind Takagi-kun's words" Saeko-san said, this got everyone to get scared easily, yeah I mean who would be stupid enough to go down there with those guys? The answer to that is…

"I'll go" I said then I started to go downstairs, I then saw some girls standing up

"W-What? Kazuki-sensei don't go!" Misuzu said, the first words after we left the staff room

"P-Please Kazuki-sensei there must be someone else!" Niki-chan said, also her first words

"W-What are you thinking you idiot?! You will probably die!" Saya-chan said towards me looking very scared

"K-Kazuki-sensei…" Shizuka said, that was probably the only thing she could say, because she looked scared too

"K-Kazuki-sensei… why?" Rei-chan asked really worried about me

"Because I need to protect you, guiding students to safety is a job of a Teacher, even a failure of Teacher like me I need to do it" I then saw a bucket, I picked up "and also I can't allow any of these things touching you right?" I'm only allowed to do that, I was about to say, but if my last words are going to be these ones then let it be

"Kazuki-sensei, no I will go!" Takashi said towards me, and looking really worried for me

"No, please allow me to go Kazuki-sensei!" Saeko-san said towards me with determination

"No, you two are our best fighters if we were to lose you then we would be doooomed" I said trying to stay enthusiastic, if I'm going to day better my last image of me to them be my smile, I then started going down the stairs, damn it legs shaking, butterflies in stomach, this is even worse than playing a game with PRO difficulty

"Kazuki-sensei/Sensei!" I heard multiple voices shout to me, but I ignored them, at least they cared for me even one little bit

"Phew, I arrived at my destination!" I said whipping the sweat off my forehead, I then saw zombies in every direction possible, this is bad really bad, right at that moment I saw a zombie coming towards me, stranger danger! I then held my breath and saw the zombie pass by me, I then started to breathe normally again, definitely must rise my courage stats, so it's true they really are blind, I then grabbed held the bucket over my right shoulder and threw it away with everything I got

*THUD*

It made a really loud noise, the zombies then changed his direction towards the source of the noise, once every zombie left, I sighed in relief, I thought I would die of a heart attack, then I signaled everyone to get down, they got down and Takashi and Saeko-san got the front door open, almost there I can hear the bells and the aleluya near us! This is Paradise!

*THUD*

But Paradise just lasted a moment, I turned around and saw the last student from the other group, he just hit the stairs with his metallic pole, ah crap I will work on your LCK stats kid from now on, and to make it worse

"RUUUUN!" Takashi shouted, this got the attention of every zombie, and I mean every zombie in the area, I waited for the student to get out, then headed outside

"Why did you do that?!" Saya-chan started to yell at Takashi, I then saw a zombie nearing her, oh no you damn zombie, "If you hadn't yelled, we'd probably only have to worry about the ones close to us!" Then the zombie was about to bite Saya-chan but I hit him in the head sending him away from her

"Take care more of yourself Saya-chan, remember no one can touch you but me!" I said towards Saya-chan she got a little bit red, "No time to talk, let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Takashi said, then we all saw there were a lot of zombies

"Damn it they are way too much!" Kohta said while backing away from the zombies with his gun on hand, then one of them charged at Kohta, but Takashi bashed the zombie on the head just in time

"Come on, let's run to the buses!" Takashi said, oh yeah leader style, then we all started running towards the buses, I was behind the group in order to protect the girls without weapons, and just like that started our mass beat down, Takashi and Saeko-san were on the very front bashing the zombies out of the way, Rei-chan was stabbing some zombies on the head, Kohta was head shooting the hell out of the zombies, Kyoko-sensei and me were behind me bashing some zombies that got near the weaponless girls

"TAKUZO!" I then heard a shout from one of the girls from the other group, I looked behind me and saw one of the students getting eaten by a zombie, no… this can't be…

"Naomi! Run!"

"Takuzo!" The girl then started to run towards the fallen student, I ran to catch up with her, then I saw her being stopped by Saya-chan, Misuzu and Niki-chan

"W-Wait!"

"Don't go it's dangerous!"

"Forget him, there is no point in saving him if he is already bitten" They said, then the girl broke free from the hold of the three girls, then looked at them while crying, then she shook her head, and headed towards the fallen student just to get eaten too… why?

"Wait!"

"Don't go!"

"Wait-! Why? I told her it's useless, why is she going back for him?" Saya-chan said shaken a bit

"I… understand" Then everyone looked at Shizuka, yeah I kinda understand too but I don't want to believe it, "with the whole world gone to hell, I'd much rather die with the one I love"

"Wha-? What kind of-?" Saya-chan shouted causing to get a zombie near her, I then acted fast and hit the zombie on the chest sending him away from Saya-chan

"Come on Saya-chan, don't stand there I promised I will survive this thing together with you now go!" I said protecting Saya-chan, Misuzu and Niki-chan

"Kazuki-sensei…" Saya-chan said towards me, I then saw another zombie closing to Shizuka, I ran and stabbed him right on the center of his head

"Come on Shizuka, don't stand there I need you!" I said while protecting now Shizuka

"Kazuki-sensei…" Is that what everyone can just say in these situations?

"Shizuka-sensei, the key!" Takashi shouted towards Shizuka, then Shizuka, Saya-chan, Misuzu, Niki-chan, Kyoko-sensei and Kohta ran towards the bus, Shizuka finally got the door opened then they all got immediately, Kohta opened a window and started to defend the bus, meanwhile Rei-chan, Saeko-san, Takashi and me were defending outside

"They are all in Komuro-kun!" Saeko-san said towards Takashi, their combination is FAN-TASTIC!

"You go first senpai!" Takashi said, then Saeko-san just nodded and got on

"You next Rei-chan, go go go!" I said towards Rei-chan while smashing another zombie in the head

"O-Okay, please get on fast Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said then I heard her getting on the bus

"Now go Takashi!"

"B-But Kazuki-sensei-!"

"Just enter, I can hold them a little bit!"

"O-Okay, then please get on as fast as you can Kazuki-sensei!" I then heard Takashi getting on the bus, a zombie got near me but I just stabbed him in the head, I was about to get on the bus when…

"Help us!" I saw a group of students running towards us, and also I saw the most stupid man on earth, why didn't the zombies just ate him?

"Shido!"

"We are ready to go!" I heard Shizuka shout

"Please, wait a little bit!" Takashi said, why? Let's just leave him here, maybe they can go for some coffee since the zombies and Shido are alike, but then… I wouldn' t be any better than him

"There's some swarming in the front too! I can't drive if there is too many of them bunched together!" Shizuka said, what must I do? What can I do?

"So run them over!" Takashi said towards Shizuka, if I leave him I can live a happy life without Shido, but if I left him then I would be no different than him…

"If we do that with this bus, we'll end up rolling over!" Saya-chan said, there is no karma bar here so I can do whatever I want but… no I must do this

"Don't save him!" Rei-chan said while holding Takashi, who was about to go out and save him

"Rei, what's your problem?"

"You don't need to save him, we should leave him to die!" I then held once again my wooden sword in my usual position, and then started to walk towards them

"K-Kazuki-sensei?" I heard Rei-chan say from behind me, sorry Rei-chan you will hate me for this but…

"Everyone! Hurry! I guarantee you'll make it out alive!"

"Okay, Shido-sensei!" Shido stopped to "help" the students, I bashed some zombies that were near the students, that's when I saw that…

"Agh! I sprained my ankle!" a glasses wearing student fell, and fell near Shido, he then started to beg at him to help him but…

"Oh…"

"What are you waiting for Shido?! Just save him!" I shouted at him while defending myself from some zombies

"Is that so? Then it's the end for you!" Shido said towards the kid, that bastard I then bashed the zombie that was near me and ran towards the fallen student, but I was too late Shido just kicked him and he ended up as zombie food, "Oh? Kazuki-sensei? I'm glad you are-!"

"Get on"

"So no greeting to-?"

I then pointed my wooden sword at him, "Get on" he looked a bit shocked at first but then he got on the bus, I will regret this later, I then finally got on the bus

"Shizuka-sensei! We're off!" Takashi said towards Shizuka, then Shizuka really stepped the pedal with the metal

"To the gate!"

"I know!" Shizuka said while ramming zombies out of the way, I just stood near her and watched every zombie being rammed over, "They are not humans, they're not humans anymore!" Shizuka said with resolution while ramming the zombies and finally charging through the gate, and with that we survived once again…

**[SURVIVED]**

Finally when we got outside I went to sit down, on an empty seat thinking of what happened just some moments ago, I can't believe those people died…

"Looks like we made it…" Takashi said to everyone, it was a close call but definitely luck was on our side

"Thank you for saving us, are you the leader Busujima-san?" Shido then started to ask Saeko-san, Saeko-san didn't even spare a look at him

"We are without one, our survival is simply the product of our team work" With this Shido smiled a really creepy smile, can't I just give him a boot to the head?

"We'll that is no good, a leader is required in order for us to survive! One who manages everything" Shido started preaching, on the corner of my eyes I could see Rei-chan glaring at me, I'm very sorry Rei-chan I too am really mad at him, and while the bus kept going I took the chance to talk to everyone…

**[FREE TIME]**

I was about to stand up, but someone took my hand and made me sit again, then I felt a hand near my crotch, "Wha-?!"

"Where are you going, hot stud?" The voice said, I turned around and saw her…

"Y-Yuuki?"

"Hmhm, that is right at your service!" She said while massaging a little part of my crotch, kuuh my innocence, Yuuki Miku, the sexiest and famous bitch of the school, she has light orange hair held with a black headband, she has 3 antennas of doom, she has yellow eyes, currently she is wearing the girls' school uniform, but without the ribbon in the chest area, replacing that is a look of her cleavage, this girl is really dangerous, there was one time I was about to lose my sweet innocence to her, but I was saved by someone and I just got that someone a mysterious perfect score on an exam

"Yeah, I know that you are at my service but can you please stop trying to get in my pants?!"

"Hm? Why wouldn't you like to get inside of me, all day long~?" Yuuki said in a seductive tone, just think of anything Kazuki, think of a game or a story, wait I have to hurry if Saya-chan finds me like this she is so kicking me

"W-Well, that sounds like a tentative offer…"

"Then…" And with that Yuuki was about to remove her skirt

"W-Wait! I don't want to do it!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, because doing it, is when a couple wants to make sweet memories of the two of them together, where is the fun in doing it with a girl you don't like or care for?"

"… So you are saying you don't care for me?"

"That's not the case here, just control yourself!"

"Where is the fun in just trying hard? If I use my body to get whatever I want, then I can get all the fun things!"

"Yeah, I know…" I said looking at her breasts, then I shook my head, "but have you ever tried, to work hard for something?"

"…"

"There is a special thrill when you work hard for something, will I obtain it? Can I do it? It's the usual questions someone may ask, and even if it takes too long to obtain you start working harder and harder to get close to that objective, then when you obtain it you feel like on the top of the world" I then remembered when I had to search in 5 game stores all over Akihabara, and finally I found the game I was looking for, the best thing? It was the last copy

"But that is not the case here, the world has gone to hell! How do you expect to see people working hard to obtain something, now when the opportunity rises we must take it no matter what!" Yuuki said looking towards me, she looks a little bit angry, what should I do?

"I know, but right at that moment, you would stop being human, if you take the chances like you said no matter what, then what will happen when your group was in a tight spot and you had the chance to run away? Would you run away? Hah, where exactly is the thrill on that? Surviving together, being together, working together, that is way more fun than taking your chances!"

"…"

"I know I'm just spouting crap at this, but reconsider a little bit, you even haven't experienced the fun in living and working hard Yuuki!"

"… I will think about it, Kazuki-sensei" She said then she started to look at the window, well I just hope she makes a good decision, then I stood up and went to the nearest group

"Hey. Misuzu, Niki-chan!"

"Kazuki-sensei!"

"Are you okay? You don't have an injury right now?"

"No I don't think so Kazuki-sensei" Said Misuzu then she looked at Niki-chan, she just shook her head

"Would you like to check for yourself Kazuki-sensei?" Niki-chan said, then she was about to unbutton her shirt

"Wait, wait, wait… I know already you are okay, no you are definitely fine!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Niki-chan said looking a little bit down, I seriously have to stay away from these girls…

"Geez, don't make me worry and also stop doing that my poor little heart"

They both chuckled at this, "Kazuki-sensei did you want to save those students?"

"…Yeah"

"Because you are a teacher?"

"No, it's because I'm a human"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we humans in these situation have to survive, anyone can spout nonsense of "survival of the fittest" but then you would push away the whole world just to survive yourself"

"What?! That is horrible, who would do that?"

"There is one person right over there" I then discreetly pointed at Shido, "he has absolutely no soul, and he wears that stupid suit, people with stupid suits are usually the evil ones!" Then I heard Misuzu and Niki-chan laugh, "But if you want to go with him I don't mind, just promise me that you will stay alive okay?" I finished while ruffling their hair

"Kazuki-sensei…" Was the only thing the two could say, come on just say something else… Oh well, I then started going towards the next group… or should I say next person?

"Kyoko-sensei"

"Ah, Kazuki-sensei! What is the matter?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just shaken a little bit…"

"How did you survive?"

"Well, I was at the school gate on the fifth period because there were reports of someone causing a ruckus, I went there with other 3 teachers, one of them was Teshima-sensei…" oh god " then he was bitten why one of those things, one teacher went to check him up, but was bitten too, I was too scared I just took whatever object I could and started running, and before I knew it I was in front of the staff room and the rest you know it…"

"I see, I'm sorry for your lose Kyoko-sensei"

"Don't worry, but I'm amazed you survived this Kazuki-sensei!"

"Yeah, I have heard that for a long time today, what are your plans now Kyoko-sensei?"

"My plans? I don't know, my parents are on another country, and I don't live with anyone, I think I will just focus on surviving"

"That is a good plan, I also have no place to go, but I want to protect these guys, and also Shizuka I can't leave her alone!"

"Hehe, This is the first time I have seen Shizuka taken a liking to someone else"

"Really?"

"Yes, I have been her co-worker a longer time than you, and millions have tried to hook up with Shizuka, but they have failed pretty hard and now on my opinion you are very close to hooking up with her"

"…Well if she really wants that, but for me I think we are great friends"

"Don't lie, now go you must want to talk to the other guys right?"

"Yeah, sorry I gotta go, glad to have you in the group Kyoko-sensei, I don't know which group you will select but I just ask you to survive and take care of yourself okay?"

"…Yes, thank you Kazuki-sensei" Kyoko said then I smiled to her and left, onwards the next group, oh no…

"Hey Takashi, Rei-chan!"

"Hey Kazuki-sensei!" Takashi said to me, Rei-chan didn't answer me, she just kept looking at the window, oh crap…

"How are you two holding up?"

"We are fine right Rei?"

"Yes, we are fine don't worry Kazuki-sensei" Rei-chan said still looking at the window, it seems she won't talk to me so just better do that…

"So Takashi, did you have fun with Saeko-san?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, can you please get closer Kazuki-sensei?"

"Okay" I then got closer and then Takashi just punched me in the face

"That is for making me do that, I was so nervous you bastard!"

"I-I-I'm sorry I though you would make your moves already…"

"I-I-I did a little bit, but still I got very nervous…"

"Trust me you'll thank me, when you two hook up!"

"Heh, when that happens I'll even kiss your damn feet!"

"Hah, then prepare yourself because you will kiss my feet, you bastard! I must go talk to everyone else, I must go see you later Takashi, Rei-chan!"

"Goodbye Kazuki-sensei!"

"… Bye Kazuki-sensei" Whoa, that tone of hers really hurts too much, I must make up with her later on, I then went towards the next person

"Hey Saeko-san!"

"Huh? Kazuki-sensei? What is the matter?" Saeko-san said while polishing her sword, oh good timing, I then sat down with her

"Nothing just checking up with you!" I said smiling towards Saeko-san, then she handed me her rag, which she used to clean her wooden sword, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine" Was the only thing she said… straight to the point as always

"That is good, I want to thank you for protecting everyone!"

"Don't worry it's also my duty as a student in the academy, but it was all the hard work Komuro-kun did, I didn't do too much"

"Hey you must take credit every now and then, and also it was you and Takashi, you make a great combination!"

"…Yeah I know" Saeko-san said, then I handed her rag, and stood up

"Okay, I must go see the other people Saeko-san, take care of yourself okay?"

"You too Kazuki-sensei!" She said smiling a little bit towards me, I then went towards the next group

"Yo, Saya-chan! Kohta!"

"Kazuki-sensei/Sensei!"

"How are you two holding up?"

"I'm fine Sensei, I just reloaded my nail gun!"

"That's cool, Kohta!"

"Yeah, but don't worry I will do just what you told me, I will save ammo for when we are in a tight spot!"

"That is good, you better protect yourself, oh and please protect Saya-chan, I don't know what I will do without her!"

"Wha-!?"

"Of course Sensei, leave that to me!"

"Okay, I'm counting on you Mr. Gunner!" I said smiling towards Kohta, he just smiled at me and nodded, "How about you Saya-chan?"

"I-I-I'm fine, you don't need to worry I'm a genius!"

"Well, Ms. Genius you better take care of yourself I am very worried about you!"

"Wha-!?"

"Haha Saya-chan, I want to keep seeing you, you know? So please I ask you… stay alive okay?"

"…Okay, Kazuki-sensei"

"That's the spirit!" I then ruffled her hair a bit, and she glared a bit at me while looking a little bit red, I then stood up and went towards the last person

"Hey, Shizuka!"

"Oh! Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said while driving, I gotta talk to her fast, don't want a burning bus coming towards us

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Kazuki-sensei, what about you?"

"I'm fine, even if it was just luck, I'm fine anyway do you think that if anyone of us got hurt, will you cure them?"

"I know I can, that's why I started my nurse job at Fujimi Academy!"

"Then I am counting on you!" I said smiling towards the now driver Shizuka, whoa her breasts are emphasizing so much from that seat belt, thank you creator of seat belts! I then started to leave but…

"Wait!"

"Hm? What is it Shizuka?"

"W-Well, when you said you needed me, d-did you mean it?" I then looked at Shizuka and she was red while stealing nervous glances towards me

"Of course, I want to see a very happy Shizuka every day, and also you said that you became somewhat my personal nurse, so please Shizuka stay alive!"

"O-Of course, but please you too Kazuki-sensei, I need you too!" Shizuka said with a wide smile and looking a little bit red, I just chuckled a little bit

"That is a given, anything for you Shizuka!" I said smiling towards Shizuka, she just nodded while smiling, phew that makes everyone counted, I just hope everyone stays alive… and me… I don't know…

**[FREE TIME END]**

Just as I was about to go to my seat, "T-The city!" Said a kid which I will name Student A, then I looked to the window and saw… complete destruction, there was smoke around the city, on the streets I could see some figures, I betted it was the zombies, and there were cars flipped over… just who exactly would do this?

Right at the moment we were passing a convenience store, "Tch! Look! We'll never make it if we keep going!" shouted a Takashi copycat, I called him like that because yeah, he was trying too hard to look like Takashi, but me and Takashi both hate him, Takashi for a reason I don't know, and me because of his bullying business, "First off, why do we have to do whatever you guys planned to do? You all decided to go back to the city without asking us! Couldn't we have looked for a safe place to be inside the school?" I gritted my teeth, this guy gets on my nerves, I want to punch, I wanted to punch him again!

"He's right, we should find a place to hide, like that convenience store we just passed by" Student B said, ah they now are a big psychotic happy family just great, I'm hoping we don't find a clown named Adam

Shizuka then hit the brakes really hard, I was about to fall but luckily I grabbed a nearby seat, "I've had it! I can't drive with all of you yelling!" Shizuka said turning towards us, nice her breasts are dangling, if just I had my camera….

"What… the hell?" Was the only thing Takashi copycat said

"Then what do you wish to do?" Saeko-san towards him, please Saeko-san just give him your stare of doooom

"I can't…" he started saying he then pointed towards Takashi and me, "I can't stand these two guys!"

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" Takashi said towards his copycat, I just put an arm on my side to hold Takashi from doing something stupid

"Don't worry Takashi, he is just whining like the little bitch he is"

"You!" Then he was about to punch me, heh I'll take this maybe if he hits me hard enough I will wake up and find this is a dream, but right then, "Ughhhh!"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rei-chan said while holding her mop/spear, so she defended me? I guess Rei-chan has forgiven me from her heart, then we heard clapping, oh please tell me it's not…

"Splendid work, Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san and you Kazuki-sensei, that was some excellent teamwork, but hmm… The fact that this conflict arouse simply proves what I stated earlier, we really do need a leader" The lizard man said, I just stared at him knowing where this was going, "Do you understand?"

"And there is only one person who can do the job?" Saya-chan asked with a sarcastic tone

"Well, Takagi-san, I'm a teacher and the rest of you are students" Shido said while getting a little bit closer to Saya-chan, I got closer and pushed him away

"Get away from Saya-chan, and also it seems those glasses of yours are just for decoration because last time I checked there are 2 more teachers here"

"Oh really? Who may I ask?"

"Obviously me and Kyoko-sensei!"

"Oh, so the woman who is unsatisfied with her life will lead us to safety? Or will it be the poor kid that lost his parents and started crying like a little kid?"

"..!" This bastard, I was about to punch him, but saw directly what he wanted to do, he wanted me to punch him so that he would get a point clear, that I am a violent person and so I am unable to lead everyone to safety, "Then is the teacher that left a student to die capable of leading? And also last time I checked the group I came with everyone survived and not because I led them, because we all worked together to survive!"

"Hmph worked together? That is for weakling! In this now chaotic world the strong survive and the weak like you Kazuki-sensei, just die like the trash they are!" Shido said while pointing at me, doesn't anyone have a grenade I want him to eat one right now, "If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict, what do you all say?" He said preaching towards his group, then everyone in his group started clapping, huh? Yuuki seems not to be clapping and just staring at Shido like thinking something

"Well, that's that, I became leader by majority of vote" I then tightened my free fist, because the other one had my wooden sword, I can't let this happen just what am I supposed to do? I'm just a gamer, I can't lead them to safety like that, that would be way too risky!, then I heard someone stomping off, I turned around and saw Rei-chan leaving the bus

"Rei!" Takashi shouted he was about to jump, but I held him by the shoulder

"Let me take care of this Takashi"

"But-!"

"Please! I'm a teacher so it's my job!" I said looking at Takashi with determination, then Takashi just calmed himself

"Okay, please do it fast Kazuki-sensei!" I nodded to him and then I jumped off the bus

"Rei-chan!" I shouted finally catching up with her, then she turned towards me really angry

"Screw it! No way in hell am I going to be anywhere near him!"

"Rei-chan I know you are very angry towards him, I am too, but please let's just put up with him until we get to the city, also it's very dangerous to—"

"Why did you have to save him?! Didn't you also hate him Kazuki-sensei?!"

"I do hate him, but now is not the time to-!" I was saying but was interrupted by a horn sound, a very loud horn sound, I then turned around and saw a bus coming towards us, then it hit a car and just flipped around, "Damn it!" I then grabbed Rei-chan princess style and launched myself towards the tunnel that was near us, worst mistake, the bus just fell and it covered the entrance of the tunnel, "No exits!" Then the bus started to burn, me and my big mouth I shouldn't have said burning bus!

"Kazuki-sensei! Rei! Are you both okay?" I then heard Takashi shout from the other side of the bus

"Yeah, can you find-?" I was about to ask, but then I saw zombies coming out of the bus while burning, so burning zombies huh?, but damn it seems we are now split and me and Rei-chan in the most dangerous situation, is there a location near here? "The Police Station!"

"The police station?" I then heard Saeko-san say, it's good that the two are together, they can protect the bus while we get to them

"Yeah, the East Police Station, we'll meet you guys there at 7 P.M and if we can't today, let's try the next day and so on, please I ask you stay alive and protect the others!" I then readied my sword for the incoming flame zombies

"Okay, please Kazuki-sensei, Rei! Stay alive!" Takashi shouted, I smiled, I just have to protect Rei-chan even if I am bitten I just have to protect her and get her to meet the rest of the group

"Of course!" We both shouted, then I heard them running towards the bus again, we were about to fend against the flaming zombies, when suddenly…

*BOOM*

…a part of the flaming bus exploded, "Oh crap it will explode! Let's run, Rei-chan!"

"Yes!" Then we both started to run like crazy on the exit of the tunnel, and finally we made it out

*BOOM*

Finally the tunnel exploded, we both were trying to catch up with our breaths, "Damn Flaming Buses, Flaming zombies, I didn't sign up for this when I became a teacher!" I said then I turned around

*THUD*

And someone came flying towards, "Uwaah!" and I was knocked in the ground, I then saw it's face and it was a zombie with a biker helmet, "Damn it, get away from me!" I then started to try and push the zombie away but to no avail, I don't have any strength damn it I should have exercised! "Shit! Shit! Damn it!" I then was about to give up, when…

*THUD*

I saw through it's helmet that someone hit his head, I then looked at the source and saw Rei-chan with a block of steel, "Kazuki-sensei! Are you alright?" Rei-chan said while bending a little and giving me her hand, I then took it and stood up

"Y-Yeah, just a little bit scared!" I said then we both started to walk around and we heard a continuous sound…

"A motor?"

We heard the sound of a motor starting, then we started to walk towards the source and found a bike

"Great a bike, now let's go get it, we need it to get to the city!" I said towards Rei-chan smiling, she then nodded, and I instantly went to pick up the bike, I put it on the street, "Great it seems it still has gas!" I said while getting on the bike, I just hope that my video game bike skills are good enough to do this…. "Come on Rei-chan, get on!"

"Do you know how to drive it Kazuki-sensei?"

"Nope"

"Hehe carefree as always Kazuki-sensei!" Then Rei-chan got on, and holded me tight, OOOOOOOH~! T-This sensation, I felt two great and soft bulges on my back, I always wanted to do this, but not on this damn situation!

"T-This is heaven~!"

"Huh? Did you say something Kazuki-sensei?"

"N-Nothing, now forward!" I said while accelerating the bike, I then got a good look of the city and it was really on fire and destroyed, "This isn't an island you know?" I said to no one in particular, now I must see how to survive this situation and bring Rei-chan to safety, I can't let anyone touch her!

**[CHAPTER 1 – COMPLETE!]**

**[A/N]**

**Finally I completed this chapter in two days, I'm improving my health a little bit, but I am still sick anyway, I hope you guys liked my chapter, and sorry I couldn't get too many references my mind is still foggy**

**Did you like the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it the worst thing you ever read?**

**Anyway, people voted yes for lemons, so brace yourself next chapter contains a lemon!**

**Please leave a review, if you'd like please leave a favorite and if you really would like please leave a follow**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	3. I'm screwed

**[A/N]**

**Hey there guys! Sorry I didn't tell you but, I was in a hiatus of 4 or 5 weeks because of my last weeks at school and I was focusing on projects and the like, and I had to get a general idea for this chapter so that is why I was kind of in a hurry… well someone asked me to put once again the pairings on this section so I will put it here.**

**The pairings are:**

**TakashixSaeko**

**KohtaxAsami**

**OCxHarem (And if you haven't noticed from my other fics I really like harems way too much so if you have a problem with harems and the like then I recommend you to stop reading, please I don't want you to waste your time reading this)**

**The Harem right now will be: Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Toshimi, Misuzu, Kyoko, Yuuki and Rika.**

**Another announcement, I currently have a poll that it will decide the next 3 fics I will write after I finish one of the 4 I'm currently focusing on so I would be pleased to have your opinions (votes), and for those that want to give me a suggestion then please PM me with the serie name and if you want a plot idea that will have how my OC (Kazuki Wedner) will become involved in that setting with the characters.**

**Anyway onto the story! *Bows down 90 degrees* ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead, I just own my OC.**

**Gamer Teacher of the Dead**

**Chapter 2: …I'm Screwed**

_Fujimi City_

I don't know… I don't know how should I feel…

"What is the matter Kazuki-sensei?"

"N-Nothing just thinking where to go you know?" I answered to the person that was hugging my back, if people are asking what is the dilemma I'm having then I shall tell you. The world has gone to hell, many people are dead, the dead are walking and eating other people, Shido is alive I just feel like I'm in hell, but also…

*SQUISH*

…I'm having the best time of my life while riding this bike, man I love this feeling I wish I could stay in this bike, the feeling I am having is two big soft bulges on my back, and the owner of those amazing traits is…

"Well… why don't we start searching for supplies?" Rei Miyamoto, currently single, with her E cup breasts she is making me feel in paradise, ahh I always wanted to do this but since she had a boyfriend and she is a student I couldn't.

"Okay, let's make a stop on the next convenience store hang on!" I said while accelerating a bit more and avoiding a bit more zombies on the way.

"Kyah! K-Kazuki-sensei please warn me next time!" Rei-chan said whjle hugging me very tightly, haaah~ best moment ever I wish this was a CG so that I could save it on my phone… my phone? Do I have my phone with me? I'll check it later…

"Whoa…" I said as I slowed down the bike, this sight is unbelievable, I knew this would be the fate of the city based on the games I played but… this is still unbelievable.

"What is it Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked then she looked at where I was looking, "Do you think someone will come and help us?" Rei-chan said while still looking at the sight before us.

"… I don't know, like Saya-chan said these things defy our knowledge, not only on medicine, on everything! So it will probably take a lot of time…" I said while looking at the sight, we were watching the streets of the once peaceful city go to hell, zombies everywhere, cars flipped out, everything broken… chaos complete chaos… I just hope we don't encounter a psychopath.

"… A lot of time? Then how are we supposed to survive this? Just what are we supposed to do?" Rei-chan said grabbing my hoodie even more tightly, she is scared I am too, but I'm no god or demon to just grab a sword and go around killing zombies.

"We'll have to do what we can, get supplies, help other survivors, work as a team, everything! Even if I die I won't allow any zombie from getting near you!" I said looking at Rei-chan, I just hope someone out there is trying to find a way to cure everyone…

"Please don't say that you will die Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan yelled at me, I looked at her and she was visible shaking, oh it must be what happened to Igou-san, "I don't know what I would do without you…" Rei-chan said while hugging my back, damn… now it seems I'm not allowed to die.

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone Rei-chan! Remember that I won't leave a cute girl behind!" I said smiling towards Rei-chan, she looked at me and smiled while blushing a little bit, then we heard some groans, "Damn more coming this way! Let's go Rei-chan!" I said while starting the bike once again.

"Okay, let's go Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said while hugging me tightly once again, I feel like I'm on paradise!

(Time Skip)

After some driving, we arrived at an empty part of the city, "It feels so empty that it feels really scary, stay alert Rei-chan!"

"Okay Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said, then I kept driving, and as I kept driving I saw absolutely no one, stores were filled with blood, cars were abandoned, and everything was complete chaos.

I then made a stop near a traffic light and looked around, "Damn it there is no one around!" I said obviously flustered, I can't believe the world has gone to hell in just a matter of hours and that I am one of the survivors.

"It feels kind of ominous…" Rei-chan said while looking around, I just hope that a motorcycle gang doesn't appear… "Ah! Kazuki-sensei look!" Rei-chan said, then I looked at the direction she was pointing at and what I saw is Lo and behold!

"A police car?" I asked, why is a police car here? Shouldn't they be helping other people? Or… "Let's check it out" I said towards Rei-chan, I then saw her nodding and I accelerated a little bit nearer the police car, we both got down from the bike and I immediately checked my pockets.

"Where is it? Please tell me I took it with me!" I then felt something from my left pocket I grabbed it and it was my cellphone, "Phew, at least it's here, now to see if it still works" I then flipped open my cellphone, and saw that it had complete battery, now for the sweet sweet function, I then put the camera, and took a shot of Rei-chan crouching down to pick something, "Please come out well, please come out well!" Then I looked at the picture I took and yeah it took it nice, nice quality and nice panty shot, better save it on my personal folder, for… personal uses.

"Did you find your phone Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked, I nodded to her, she smiled a bit, "Then can you please help me check out the police car?"

"Of course anything for you Rei-chan!" I said then we got closer to the police car, and saw that it was almost completely destroyed, a truck had rammed it in the middle killing both police officers, "Damn at least they should have died nice and significantly"

"Yeah…" Was all Rei-chan said, I looked at her and she was a bit down, her father is a police officer wasn't he? I met him on the talk about the future with the parents… "I will check the left side Kazuki-sensei, you check the right side" Rei-chan said I just nodded to her and started getting near the right side.

I looked at the body of the now dead police officer, "Damn! You didn't deserve to die like this buddy!" I muttered to myself, if just there was a revive potion or something I could bring these two to life and maybe they can go and help other people, but I can't games and reality are different matters, I then started checking the corpse for anything valuable but I couldn't find anything valuable… I just found his ID, his police ID, "Rei-chan can you please get me the ID of the other police officer?"

"H-Huh? Okay Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said then I stood up and got near the lighting pole that was near us and I opened the police officer ID.

"Kuwata Furuhide…" I said his name, then I looked at the top side of his ID and it had a photo of a little girl, "Damn… just… why is this happening?" I then put the ID on the ground, then I saw Rei-chan coming closer to me with some things on her hand.

"Here is the ID you asked Kazuki-sensei, but why do you need it?" Rei-chan asked while handing me the other ID.

"I was thinking of properly thanking them for what they did and praying that they may rest in peace" I said while opening the other ID, "Senjo Sarashi" Then I looked up and saw another photo but this was of the officer really happy while carrying a little boy and a woman grabbing the officer's arm and the three are very happy, damn it! I then put the ID down next to the other officer's and I put my hands together, "I don't knew any of you, you both look really happy with your family, just as me you didn't get to see your family die, but you did everything you could" I could tell from the way they took an alley that they were in a hurry, "You did good, if I find your family I will tell them you fought bravely but for now rest in peace"

"Kazuki-sensei…" I heard Rei-chan said, then I felt she put her hand on my right shoulder, "I know they will be very thankful knowing that you honored their death like this"

"Y-Yeah, sorry" I said finally stopping praying, "Now what is it that you got?" I asked to Rei-chan then we both headed to the bike and Rei-chan putted down the items, there was a gun and a pair of handcuffs.

"Do you know how to use a gun Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked me, then I sweat dropped.

"Well, if shooters count as a form of teaching then yeah I can use millions of guns…" I said scratching the back of my head, then I picked up the gun, "Whoa it feels a little bit heavy" I said then I heard Rei-chan giggling a bit, oh crap I'm embarrassing myself okay, now to check the ammo, whoa it has the complete five shots, "Isn't there more ammo Rei-chan?"

"No, I searched everywhere and I couldn't find more ammo" Rei-chan said, oh well there goes the option of giving this main gun to Kohta, but wait what about the other guy?

"Let me check the other guy quickly!" I said then I headed towards the police officer once again and I saw his gun on the ground near the pedals of the car, I cautiously took it, and checked it's condition, "I don't think it works, but at least I can get the ammo nice and easy!" I said while opening the cylinder, and finally I took the five bullets, then I went towards Rei-chan.

"Did you find them Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked me, I nodded and I showed her the bullets she smiled, "You are good Kazuki-sensei!"

"Nah, it was the gaming knowledge I had, you are the amazing one I thought you would be scared of the blood by now Rei-chan!"

"Well, what did you expect Kazuki-sensei? I already got used to the blood in this situation" Rei-chan said smiling once again, then she started cleaning her hands with a handkerchief she had and she put it inside her pockets, I then looked at the gun I had and I putted it inside my right pocket of my hoodie, then I climbed on the bike once again, and Rei-chan got on again.

"I don't really like you getting used to blood but… at least you are sane Rei-chan" I said then I held tightly my wooden sword, I just don't want this world to pollute her.

Then I felt a hand over my hand that was grabbing tightly the wooden sword, "You are the one keeping me sane Kazuki-sensei" Then she started rubbing slowly and softly my hand, "Without you I don't know what I would do" I heard Rei-chan said and my heart accelerated a bit, w-whoa when she says that kind of thing I get really excited, then I felt her grabbing the wooden sword away from my hands, "Like last time I will hold your wooden sword Kazuki-sensei!"

"Thank you Rei-chan, I mean it!" I said to Rei-chan she smiled and I smiled too, then I started accelerating once again towards god knows where.

(Time Skip)

After a little while of driving the gas level of the bike started decreasing completely and we currently found a gas station and now are about to refill the gas.

"I wonder if they still have gas left" Rei-chan asked, I was worried about that to, but no in games every gas station always ALWAYS has some gas, if not we have to activate a generator…

"Well from the pamphlet I read the other day it said that it had gas enough to fill 1000 cars or so the like, so probably they still have" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible, then I got near the gas when… "Oh crap" I sweat dropped.

"What is it Kazuki-sensei?"

"Well, since this place is a self serve station we have to put a card on it or money"

"Then do it Kazuki-sensei, or…?"

"… I… I didn't bring my wallet, I didn't think this situation would need money or the like" I said scratching my right cheek, whoa I suck…

Then I heard Rei-chan giggling, "Kazuki-sensei it's obvious you will need money in this type of situation" Rei-chan said while containing her laugh, I just got redder.

"W-W-Well then why don't you lend me money Rei-chan?" I said stretching my hand towards Rei-chan, then Rei-chan had a surprised face.

"I-I left it in my bag… back in school" Rei-chan said while fidgeting a little, I just stood there speechless then I laughed, "S-Stop laughing Kazuki-sensei!"

"S-Sorry it's just that you were all high and mighty with the whole money thing and now you have no money, ah Rei-chan you are so lovable!" I said with wide smiled then Rei-chan got redder, I got closer to her and I took my wooden sword, "Wait here I will go and check inside the store for money, scream if something happens okay?"

"Okay, be careful Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said, I nodded to her and started running towards the store.

I opened the door, "H-Hello? Pizza Delivery!" I said in a low voice, the inside of the store was all empty, and it was all bloody, this got me more nervous let's just get the money and get out of here, I then started heading towards the cash register but right at that moment I saw something, I picked up and… "Battery charger?" It was a battery charger, this model could charge any battery, the only problem is that you had to turn the handle really fast at a regular pace so that it could charge the battery completely.

"This is nice I will keep it!" I said then I put the battery charger in my pockets of my pants, then I got once again on my business, the cash register, I then pressed some buttons waiting for it to do something… but it didn't, "Ahh come on just do something!" I then got an idea, I got up on the counter "I just hope it can break with a wooden sword…" I then raised my wooden sword and busted the cash register.

Then the money flew out, and I started picking up the money "Nice with this we could be rich Mwhahaha!" I started laughing, I wish I had a status window where I could put the money…

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Then I heard Rei-chan yell.

"Rei-chan!" I picked the last bits of money then I headed outside as fast as I could just to find…

"Eh? HAAHAHAAHAHA!" I found my first psychopath, what was happening was that this big dark skinned and fat guy was holding Rei-chan and pointing a knife to her throat, damn it I need to save her!

**[Save Rei!]**

"Hey Bro! Your girl is pretty cute!" The big guy said, that is correct big guy but!

"Let her go now!" I said holding my sword with my right hand, I won't give her to you, you bastard!

"You dumb piece of shit~! Like hell I'd do that!" Then he started getting a little bit cocky, is there something I can do to throw him off guard? "If I want to survive in this monster filled world, I need a woman!" Then he raised a bit of his arm, that was holding Rei-chan, and I saw part of her bra, damn it I can't let him do something that bad!

"They are not monsters they are demons"

"Shut up it's still the same!" He yelled at me, no it's not the same big guy, maybe I could try reason with him that could get his guard down.

"It's not the same, are you insane?"

"Am I insane?" Of course you are, "Damn right I am", there you go acceptation now the other stage I think it was… "My family all turned into those things right in front of me!" I put more attention to that, damn so his family all transformed and he obviously to survive had to… "I… I had to smash every single one of their heads! My father, my mother, my grandmother, my little brother…" If the grandma got her teeth out and the teeth bit someone would they still be zombies? "Even my little sister, who's still in grade school! HOW THE FUCK COULD I STAY SANE?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then he started laughing loudly, come on Rei-chan come! Then Rei-chan pushed the guy away.

"Kazuki-sensei!" Then she started to run over to me, but to no avail, the big guy just grabbed her and I got angrier because of where he was grabbing, Rei-chan's E-cup breasts.

"Rei-chan!" I just shouted towards her, damn I should have moved faster, then I saw the big guy groping Rei-chan's breasts, those breasts are mine you bastard!

"Her breasts and her voice are mighty fine! A-And these are pretty big!" The guy said while groping Rei-chan's breasts, I hope you made your prayers big guy I'm so killing you! "Hey… You fuck her right?" Wish I could, "Every night, don't you?" If I could, yeah every night until morning, "Or… wait… YOU DON'T?! HAHAHA YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Then he got his hand inside Rei-chan's shirt and grabbed her breast showing a little bit of her pink bra and he continued groping her, What is more painful? Being bitten by zombies or a shot from my gun?

"Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan cried to me, I can't allow him to do this, I then got a step closer.

"Hey toss the wooden sword away!" The big guy said towards me, I glared at him, "If you don't she's dead!" Didn't you say you wanted her? "And… I'm taking your bike!"

"You know it's out of gas…"

"Then fill it, you busted the cash register you got tons of money!" He said while pointing his knife at me, I can't make any sudden movements or Rei-chan is as good as gone, ah damn it I'm no person who follows orders to easily but…

"Okay" I have to listen just this one time, I then threw my wooden sword on the ground and started walking towards the bike, and I inserted 1000 yen on the machine, got the hose out and started refilling the bike while looking at the guy.

"_Please place your hand on a resistive seat before you begin" _The voice that the machine had said, I then continued looking at the guy maybe if I small talk here he will get his guard down.

"Hey… what's your name? My name is Kazuki Wedner I am a teacher in—"

"Shut up! I don't care who you are!" The guy said looking at me, "And certainly you don't care about my name!"

"I do care, I mean I am a teacher and—"

"A teacher? What a joke! HAHAHAHAHA! You look the opposite of a teacher!" Then he started laughing like a maniac, "You know I hate teachers, I always hated them! Messing with me thinking they understand me! NOBODY UNDERSTOOD ME!" He then got a little bit more agitated.

"Yeah, I mean that is what teachers do! We exist to help students who lost their ways, we exist to tell them their mistakes and to get to know their weaknesses and beat them for the better!"

"Shut up! You…! YOU ARE LIKE THE OTHER TEACHERS!" He then pointed his knife at me, "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AND NOT OTHER PEOPLE, YOU INSULT PEOPLE IN ORDER TO GET YOUR EGO TO GROW! YOU ARE A JOKE OKAY? I BET YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR STUDENTS! HAHAHAHA!" Then once again he laughed like a maniac, I saw Rei-chan glaring at him, Ah~ Ah~ And here I was about to let him live, now that he said that it's instant death to him, that's when I heard the machine click and I saw that it was already completed.

I then closed the lid of the bike, "Done" I have to be fast as I can if what I am thinking to do will work.

"Then go! Just go!" The big man just ordered me, I then glared at him and put my hands on my hoodie pockets, I discreetly held the gun and I started my plan.

"Hey, can you let her go? She is important to me" I said facing him and just got a little bit closer to his position but I just took two steps.

"Shut up! Do you want me to kill you too?!" The guy said towards me, he is obviously shaking, I just hope I can nail the next line, I then looked at him like we both were dueling on a gun showdown.

"… Hey, do you know the meaning of insanity?"

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL SERIOUSLY FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted at me putting his knife on the air, you let your guard down buddy, then I ran to him as fast as I could and put the gun on his chest, he got very scared and started shaking even more, I then readied the gun.

"Let me teach you the true definition of insanity…"

"A-A-A-Are you crazy you… you will ignite the gasoline!"

"Well…" I then looked at him and glared at him, this got him to shake even more, "It's way better than you touching my girl!"

*BANG*

I then shot him and Rei-chan broke free, for my luck the bullet didn't go through him and ignited the gasoline, and the big guy fell, "Rei-chan hand me those handcuff from earlier and also please prepare the bike"

**[Rei Saved!]**

"O-Okay Kazuki-sensei, here you go!" Rei-chan then quickly handed me the handcuffs and she ran towards the bike and she picked up my wooden sword and got on the back of the bike.

As for me, as quickly as I could I grabbed the arm of the guy and I handcuffed him to them machine and finally I threw away the keys to open it, "Wake up you bastard!"

"UGH… BLOOD BLOOD FUCK! UH?" So he wasn't out cold? He was just resisting the pain, then he finally noticed he was handcuffed, "W-Why am I handcuffed? HEY! LET ME GO!" I then stood up and started walking towards the bike, "Help me! Didn't you say you are a teacher?! Please just help me!"

"I was about to let you go but… you touched MY girl!" I said glaring at him, "And also I did my job" I then got on the bike and Rei-chan hugged me tightly once again, "Consider this a lesson on life and death, class dismissed" Then I accelerated driving away from the gas station.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both heard a yell.

No.

A cry, a cry of agony, asking for help, but me and Rei-chan? We just ignored it.

"What do we do now Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked me, I'm glad I was able to save her don't know what I would do without her.

"Let's search for a place to rest, and then on the morning we'll go and search everyone okay?" I said to her, then I felt her hugging me tighter.

"Okay, Kazuki-sensei!"

(Time Skip)

After a while we drove to a little suburb area, we saw a house that had no zombies so we entered through the main rail of the entrance.

"Let's go fast inside okay just ready yourself okay Rei-chan?" I said towards Rei-chan and I grabbed the bike and turned it off and I held it.

"Okay, but why are you grabbing the bike Kazuki-sensei?"

"Well if we leave the bike outside, nobody knows what it will happen right?"

"Oh, that is right!"

"Now that that is cleared up, let's go inside!" I said towards Rei-chan then she opened the door, and we saw no one absolutely no one inside the house, I got the bike inside as fast as I could and then I closed the door and locked it and I placed the bike on the door.

"Let's explore around the house and if we find zombies let's kill them okay?" I said towards Rei-chan I readied my wooden sword just in case.

"Okay lead the way Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said towards me, okay let's start!

**[Exploration – Abandoned House]**

I looked around and saw the usual stairs and then I saw 2 doors on the left and one on the right side, I knew the doors on the left lead to smaller rooms, so maybe we should start there, "Let's start on the first door from the left" I said while walking calmly to the left and I stood in front of the door, "Now… what's behind door number 1" I said while turning the handle and then it opened.

I then carefully peeked inside and saw that it was a storage room, damn it's empty as hell, then we went inside, "Be careful Rei-chan who knows what we will find in here!" I said towards Rei-chan and she just nodded.

We both looked around, up and down to the sides and on the shelves but there was no sign of a zombie in here, "Okay, it's all clear let's move to the other room" I said towards Rei-chan then we got out of the storage room and headed towards the next door, "Door number 2 open sesame!" I said while turning the handle and opening it.

What we saw was, "A laundry?" Rei-chan asked, yeah it was a laundry, there was a washing machine, a cloth drier, and a hanger, these people must have been indoors people…

Then we entered and we searched everywhere, and found nothing at all, no zombie, no cleaning supply nothing.

"Strange, even the walls seem bloodless, maybe the people in this house grabbed all they could and ran away?" Rei-chan asked, and I took a moment to think what she said, yeah it seems like that is the case, and since no one made a noise in here, no zombie came here.

I finally let my guard down, "That may be the case but for now let's explore everywhere" I said towards Rei-chan she nodded and we got out of the Laundry and headed towards the room on the right, "I hope they left at least some supplies…" I said while turning the handle and the door opened.

"The dining room?" Rei-chan asked and then we got inside and started searching everywhere, but like the other rooms it didn't have anything, there was the table, the TV, the fridge, the sofa and some kitchen appliances, but no zombie and few supplies.

"Seems we can relax a little bit after we explore the rest of the house" I said while walking towards the door and opening it.

"Yeah, I wanna take a bath!" Rei-chan said smiling towards me, I... I wanna see that! Maybe I could join or I could help her wash herself or… "What is it Kazuki-sensei? You are drooling" Rei-chan asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"N-Nothing I was just kinda… you know… thinking stuff… let's continue exploring!" I said obviously not nervous, I gotta keep those fantasies out of my head! As soon as I got out of the Dining room Rei-chan followed me outside with a smile on her face, did she see something good? Then we started climbing the stairs, and we saw a corridor which had 2 door on front of us and only one on the left and the end of the corridor, since we both know now that probably there is no zombie at all inside this house, I signaled Rei-chan to go and open the door to her right and I would open the one on my left.

"Ready, Rei-chan?" I asked her while holding the handle of the door.

"Ready!" Rei-chan said, then we both opened up our door, I looked at the room and it had just one small bed, and a toy castle… and some other little girl stuff, I checked the closet that was in the room and I found absolutely nothing… no clothes, no zombie, nothing… then I checked under the bed and I saw nothing, we are almost done.

Finally, I got out of the girl's room and I found Rei-chan also getting out, "You also found nothing at all?"

"No… but I found some… stuff…"

"Stuff?" I asked sincerely confused, if it's a normal boy then he should have at least some video games, I might steal them from him.

"I found this!" Rei-chan said while fidgeting a little, then she showed me what it was… some products from different animes or video games but it was from the female characters, the common trait? They all had big breasts, "It's the kind of product Kazuki-sensei likes to get from his limited edition!" She said with a pout.

"H-How did you know?" I asked sincerely shocked, how did she know?

"Well, I have been into your office and I've seen stuff…"

"… Let's investigate the last room…"

"Don't avoid the topic Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said while catching up with me, then we stood on front of the last room we have to check I grabbed the handle and without a care in the world I opened it up and found that the last room is…

"Now here we can sleep!" I said enthusiastically, what we found was the main bedroom of the parents, it was completely neat, except for some scratches on the floor, maybe they were in a hurry that they fell and scratched the ground?

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Rei-chan said cheerfully, then we both got inside and we closed the door, and finally we started searching everywhere and found once again nothing at all, except for some pajamas and the like, not even under the bed not even on the ceiling, nothing this house is really safe, but we are not done yet…

"There is one final room!" I said then Rei-chan approached me and we started getting near the last room, the room on the left side inside the bedroom, we both went and I once again grabbed the handle and turned it without a care in the world and we found the bathroom!

"It's very pretty I can take a bath here!" Rei-chan said, but yeah it was sparkling clean nothing was amiss, it had a shower, a toilet, a sink and one towel, and here I thought it was going to get really amazing fighting zombies in here but… oh well.

**[Exploration – END]**

"Well that takes care of everything, I am a bit disappointed but… at least we are safe here!" I said towards Rei-chan, now I have to fortify the front door so that the zombies don't bust it.

"I can understand a little Kazuki-sensei, it's because of your gaming pride that we didn't found something?" Rei-chan said while smiling widely, I haven't seen her smile like that since the morning, it feels nice.

"Yeah a little bit, anyway why don't you take a shower while I fortify the door?" I said towards Rei-chan, she just smiled widely and nodded, "Well then have a nice refreshing bath!"

"Yeah, and also Kazuki-sensei…"

"?"

"Don't peek" Rei-chan said while blushing, did she know I was about to do that? Damn it!

"I-I won't!" I said while scratching my right cheek, I can't peek now ahh, I then got out of the bathroom and headed towards the main door.

(Small Time Skip)

After trying to put everything on the door, I headed upstairs towards the bedroom and when I entered and closed the door I put the lock for safety issues and I moved the drawer that was next to the bed and I put it on the door, once again for safety issues.

"Hmm~Hmm~Hmm~" Then I heard a humming from the bathroom, damn I want to watch but I can't, I then lied down on the bed.

"Oh, this is way softer than my bed back home" I said while leaning on the pillow with both hands behind my head, home… How is everyone back in Russia? Are they alive? I just hope people over the world are safe, and I am worried about the people on the bus, I just hope Saya-chan doesn't annoy anyone I may be the only one that listens to everything she says…

"I'm sleepy…" I said while rubbing my eyes, then I unpacked everything I had, I put the gun, my cellphone and the battery charger right on the drawer on the left side of the drawer, that's all I have… "May as well see if these people have a pajama for men… I then grabbed my cellphone in order to see what time is it…

"Whoa! 4:04 a.m. I can't believe I have been fighting zombies since 12 in the morning…" Well I stayed up even more later, I then arrived to where the closet is I opened it up and I saw just one pajama, the other pink pajama disappeared, probably Rei-chan is going to change in that pajama, "Well something is something…" I then took the pajama and started changing.

I dropped my hoodie, my shirt and my loose tie and I put on the pajama's shirt, then I removed my sneakers and left them on the side of the bed, and finally I took out my pants and I put on the pajama's pants, I was about to go and drop down to the bed again when, "Huh?"

I discovered something, "What is that?" I saw something like a light coming from the closet, I then looked closer, "A hole?" I peeked through the hole and what I saw was going to mark my history.

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~" I saw Rei-chan's naked body while showering, w-w-w-w-what the hell? Why is there a hole connecting to the bath? And why is it super convenient that the view is straight on the shower? Old man that had this place… you are a genius! I then grabbed frantically my cellphone and I started photo mode and I started taking pictures like crazy.

(Small Time Skip)

After taking enough pictures I went to the bed and lied on it and now I was waiting for Rei-chan to come and sleep.

"Sorry for the wait Kazuki-sensei" I then heard Rei-chan's voice.

"Don't worry it's not—" I was about to tell her not to worry but I saw her current attire, "R-R-Rei-chan isn't your pajama a little bit tight?"

"Well yeah it does feel tight on the chest part only" Rei-chan said embarrassed, Lady that was wife of the old man hang in there!

"O-Okay, then why don't you rest a little bit Rei-chan?"

"O-O-Okay then I shall rest" Rei-chan said then she proceeded to lie down on the right spot of the bed next to me, I was about to sleep when, "Kazuki-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed a little bit shaken after we got out of the school"

"Heh, you noticed" I said while smiling a little bit, then I saw Rei-chan turning to face my direction.

"Of course I'm the one who spent most time with you!" Rei-chan said while laughing.

"Well you beat me, so I will tell you what's on my mind" I said towards Rei-chan, she just stayed silent and I took that as my cue, "You see I wanted to save the students back there… Naomi and Takuzo, because you see… I knew them…"

"Eh? How?"

"Well…"

_(Flashback start)_

_Kazuki's office, Fujimi High (Kazuki's Second year as Teacher)_

_I was having fun playing games as usual, I had the best moments in my life then I received an order from the principal to go to his office, I went and what welcomed me was the sight of multiple teachers._

"_Great to have you here Wedner-san" The Principal said towards me, I just nodded and bowed a little bit._

"_What seems to be the problem?" I asked hoping that the one in trouble was not me, then the Lizard man started talking._

"_Well, you see Kazuki-sensei there seems to be some kind of couple in your class that… shows affection in a different way" Lizard man (Shido) said while smiling, just stop smiling I know that that smile is just a fake one._

"_A different way? What do you mean?" I asked confused, and which couple? I mean there are tons of couples in my class._

"_They come to school while holding hands, they leave school while holding hands and also they seem to disappear on lunch break, kuuuuuuuuuh those guys!" This time it was Kyoko-sensei saying that while biting a napkin, that came out of nowhere, as hard as she can, so she really is unsatisfied with her life…_

"_So? I mean that is normal between couples from my point of view" I said seriously confused, I mean how is that strange?_

"_Well it's because you don't see the whole picture Kazuki-sensei you are foolish, like always…" Lizard man said towards me, I just glared at him, "The problem is what they do before coming to school, what they do during lunch break and what they do after school"_

"_Well that is personal for them, I mean we can't just go around following them, it's their life" _

"_As foolish as that sounds, that is not true" The Lizard man said while putting his hands on his back, "They came to THIS school so as long as they are students of THIS school, life is not decided by them, but US, except for you Kazuki-sensei, isn't that right Principal?" Lizard man said while looking at the Principal, the Principal got startled at first then nodded._

"_Y-Yeah, it's just as Shido-kun says, so we ask you to investigate on the matter and stop whatever they may do, that is all!" The principal said, then every teacher got out of the room, the reunion of secondary characters! No wonder some of them were shadows, but wait they didn't even tell me who the couple is, Shido you prick!_

_(Time Skip)_

"_And so that is the deal so… will you please tell me what you been doing?" I asked the students sitting in front of me, I was currently in my office sitting on my couch that was facing the door and right now the two students that were sitting on front of me were, Naomi and Takuzo from my class 2-A._

"_So the Principal and almost every teacher thinks we are doing something indecent?" Takuzo asked a bit angry and Naomi was a bit shocked._

"_Yeah, but they forced me to do this, so I ask for your cooperation" _

"_B-But we don't do something indecent, Takuzo just takes me to his special place in school" Naomi said trying to defend themselves, I can see from the way they interact these two are truly in love with one another._

"_I believe you, this talk was pointless…"_

"_Why do you say that Kazuki-sensei?" Takuzo asked finally calmed down._

"_That's easy, you two…"_

"_?"_

"_?"_

"_You two just started dating didn't you?"_

"_Wha-?!"_

"_How did you-?!"_

"_I have my secret informant!" I said with a smile on my face, those two really don't know when to stop talking… "So you two are just starting these stages of a relationship aren't you?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Hm" Takuzo and Naomi said at the same time while fidgeting a little and blushing, I just smiled even more._

"_Then treasure that relationship god knows when it will end!" I said standing up and heading towards my desk._

"_B-But what about-?!" Takuzo asked._

"_I will take care of it, just go home and kiss, I don't know…" I said while sitting on my favorite chair._

_Both of them were very delighted and they smiled very widely, then they came rushing to me and hugged me, ""Thank you so much Kazuki-sensei!""_

"_You two get easily moved, no wonder you are both lovers…" I said while struggling in the hug the two gave me, what is up with them I just said I wouldn't tell the other teachers about them… hah~._

_(Time Skip)_

_(Kazuki's Third Year as Teacher)_

_After the time passed, Takuzo and Naomi came to my office once in a month, usually to talk about their worries as a couple, I had come close to them, I even went with each one to buy birthday presents for one another._

_I was walking on a hall when I heard footsteps my way, I turned around and I saw the two lovebirds holding hands and looking really happy, "What is up you two?"_

"_Kazuki-sensei we have to tell you something!" Naomi said while catching her breath._

"_Yeah, the truth is that we…" Takuzo said, then finally both of them caught their breath and looked at me with a wide smile._

""_WE ARE GETTING MARRIED"" Takuzo and Naomi said, I just gently smacked their heads with my Teacher's planner! Feel the power!_

"_Just what do you two think you are saying? Geez…" I said towards them, then I ruffled both their hairs, "As a compensation invite me to the wedding okay?" I said towards them, they smiled and nodded, but who knew that the day when they told me that, the very next day would be the apocalypse._

_(Flashback End)_

"…"

"…" The two of us didn't mutter a word, not a single one, but right then I felt something on my cheek I put my hand over my cheek and I felt a tear, "W-Why am I crying?"

"Kazuki-sensei…"

"Dammit, I couldn't protect them! Dammit! They already had plans for the future! And a person like me who didn't have plans for the future survived! Damn it!" I said while I felt tears stream down my face, I felt pathetic. Me, the person who doesn't have anything at all, survived and the two people who deserved the most to survive just… died… "I'm just a pathetic piece of shit"

Then I felt two arms around my head, "No you are not Kazuki-sensei, you protected the ones you could… you can't save everyone, I need you, so…" then Rei-chan stopped hugging me and looked directly into my eyes, "Please recompose yourself Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said while smiling.

She is right… I can't save everyone, as I stated earlier I am no god nor demon to go around and kill zombies, "Sorry Rei-chan, I guess that sight of me was trash haha…" I said scratching my right cheek, then I sat on the bed and Rei-chan did the same.

"No, that is another lovable side you have Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said smiling, I got a bit redder, l-lovable but I… then I saw Rei-chan's face getting closer to mine, "Kazuki-sensei…" Rei-chan whispered.

"W-W-What?" I asked really panicked, damn it move Kazuki! Oh crap she is inches away from my face just what am I -?!

Then our lips connected, what the-?! Then Rei-chan continued making out with me, I was about to give in when I grabbed Rei-chan by the shoulders and I got her a bit away from me, "W-W-Wait Rei-chan, you shouldn't do this, I-I-I-I don't know if I can control myself and also you don't love me, and we are teacher and student and—"

"Yeah I know that Kazuki-sensei, I don't care if you can't control yourself I would be over delighted, and also I love you Kazuki-sensei for a long time I had these feelings towards you, and also I don't care if we are teacher and student, I love you Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said, with serious eyes, while looking at me, eh? What? Just what is happening? Then Rei-chan got closer and once again we were making out.

**[Sex – Miyamoto Rei]**

The battle of the tongues started, my tongue and her tongue were touching one another for the supremacy of who will win in the mouth battle, Crap! Crap! Logic and Reasoning Please stay with me! Damn my mouth feels like it's melting.

"Mpha… Kazuki-sensei~" Rei-chan said finally breaking the kiss then she got closer to my neck and she started licking my neck slowly, A-A-AH! This feels… this feels heavenly~ N-No, s-stay with me Logic and Reasoning! Then Rei-chan started unbuttoning my pajama's shirt, and she grabbed the shirt and threw it away, "Whoa Kazuki-sensei you have a nice body!" Rei-chan said while running her finger from my chest to my abdomen.

"N-N-Not as nice as yours…." I said trembling in ecstasy, damn it resist… resist… yeah I can resist this!

"Then does Kazuki-sensei want to see?" Rei-chan said then with a smile she started unbuttoning her pajama's shirt and then her pink bra was fully shown to me, she threw away her shirt and I looked at her completely, I c-c-c-can r-r-res-s-s… then I felt my Logic and Reasoning fading away.

"You have absolutely a nice body Rei-chan!" I said while groping Rei-chan's breasts, I started fondling them and examine them thoroughly.

"Haaah~ Haaaah~ K-Kazuki-sensei~" Rei-chan said in a very erotic voice, oh how I always wanted to do this!

"I love you Rei-chan" I said towards Rei-chan then with my left hand I grabbed her head and started making out with her once again, and with my right hand I continued groping her breasts, the battle of tongues continued once again and then after a while of kissing we both broke free of the kiss to take air while we took our faces apart a trail of each other's saliva escaped our mouth.

This is too erotic, that's when I felt that my dick was already hard, "Oh It seems Kazuki-sensei is aroused~" Rei-chan said with a smile and I smiled too and then I put my left hand on her crotch.

"Well it also seems Rei-chan is also aroused!" I said while rubbing her crotch a little gently.

"Hwaaa~" Then Rei-chan's body started moving along with the ecstasy, "K-Kazuki-sensei~" Rei-chan continued saying until I moved my left hand and I entered her panties with my hand and now I am currently touching her directly her vagina, "Hwaaaaaaaaa~" This caused Rei-chan to move even more with my hand movements, it seems she really is enjoying this, I then quickened my pace.

"Kazuki-sensei! I-I-I'm coming~!" Rei-chan yelled a little, "I'm coming! I'm cominggggggg~!" Then I felt a liquid come out inside Rei-chan's body, that ought a calm her down, then Rei-chan collapsed on the bed, "Just… Just… Just wait a bit Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said between breaths, then she stood up and started removing everything, and I mean everything! "K-K-Kazuki-sensei wh-what do you think?"

"Beautiful, you are absolutely beautiful Rei-chan!" I said smiling towards Rei-chan then she laid on the bed completely, and I stood up and started removing my pants and my underwear, then I put myself on top of Rei-chan, "R-R-Rei-chan you know… once I start… I don't know if I will stop… so if you don't—"

"I don't mind…" Rei-chan said then I looked directly at her eyes and she was smiling to me, "I love you Kazuki-sensei, I absolutely want to give my first time to you!" Rei-chan said while looking at me with love-filled eyes.

"R-R-Rei-chan! I love you too!" I said then I spread her legs and got a nice view of her vagina, "I'm going to put it in now Rei-chan so tell me if it hurts…" I said towards Rei-chan she smiled to me and nodded, then I got my dick nearer and I started entering Rei-chan's vagina, "A-Almost…"

"Guuuuuuhhhhhhhh" Rei-chan cried out of pain, and I continued inserting it until finally I got it in.

"It's very tight! And it's so warm!" I said while smiling then I looked at where my dick was inserting Rei-chan's vagina and from her vagina came out blood, "A-A-Are you okay Rei-chan? It's your first time is it not?"

"Y-Yeah…!" Rei-chan said while smiling then I saw a bit of tears streaming down her face, "D-Don't worry Kazuki-sensei I want to pleasure you so please continue!"

"Rei-chan…" I said really amazed at what she would do because she loves me, "Then I will start" I said then I gulped, this is my first time so I don't know what I should do, let's just try and do what they do on eroges, I then started pushing in and out my dick.

"Ah~ Ah~ Kazuki-sensei!"

"R-Rei-chan!" I then started making out with Rei-chan while still humping her, I'm feeling like in the top of the world! I forgot about everything about the kids on the bus, about the zombies… right now I'm focusing on the girl that loves me and the girl that I love.

"Mpha… Kazuki-sensei~ I don't want to be apart from you!"

"Me neither Rei-chan!"

"I want to be yours and only yours Kazuki-sensei!"

"R-Rei-chan!" I said then I started humping her harder and harder.

"Hah hah hah Ka-Kazuki-sensei… More… More…" Rei-chan then started moaning harder and harder.

"R-Rei-chan… I'm coming… I'm coming inside of you…"

"Yes… Yes… please come inside of me… I'm also coming let's come together!" Rei-chan said then she locked her legs on my back and started pushing me closer to her, then she grabbed my neck and we both started making out once again.

"R-R-Rei-chan I'm coming…"

"Me too…"

"Rei-chan I love you!"

"I'm cominnnnnnnnnnnnnng~!" Rei-chan finished, then I let a load of my semen go inside of her, and I also felt something coming out of Rei-chan's body.

"Haah… Haaah… That… was a nice experience!" I said while hugging Rei-chan's body.

"Haah… Haah… Yeah… it was a warm experience…"

"Ready for Round 2?"

"Eh?" Rei-chan then got surprised then I removed my dick and I grabbed Rei-chan by her hips and I put her on top of me while I was sitting, then I once again inserted my dick inside of her, "Haaaaaaaaaah~"

"Ready or not here I come!" I said then I started pushing in and out.

"Haah~ Haaah~ Ka-Kazuki-sensei~!"

"I love how when I push it in your breasts start shaking like crazy Rei-chan, these breasts are all mine!" I said while grabbing Rei-chan's breasts with my hands then I got Rei-chan closer and I started sucking her nipples.

"Ahhhh~ Haaah~ Kazuki-sensei is now acting like baby" Rei-chan said then I felt her hands ruffling my hair, "But it doesn't matter I love the baby Kazuki-sensei! Haaaah~"

I then started to accelerate my speed, "I will finish this fast Rei-chan, so we both will come together okay?"

"Ye…Yeah… o..okay Kazuki-senseiiiiiiiiii~" I then started to go harder and faster, I will make you pregnant Rei-chan!

"Damn it, I'm coming already!?" I said in disbelief, I can't believe I am coming too fast! Must be the minuses from being a virgin.

"Come… Come inside of me Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan pleaded while jumping with my dick inside of her, whoa it's hot! It feels so hot! "I'm coming! I'm cominnggggggggggggg~!"

"Rei-chaaaaaaaaaan~!" I said while letting another load of my semen inside Rei-chan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~" With that both of us lied down, me on the bed and Rei-chan on my abdomen.

**[Sex – END]**

We both took a little while in order for us to catch our breaths, then I got my dick out of Rei-chan's vagina and finally we started to calm ourselves.

"That was the best! I waited too long for this!" I said while looking at the ceiling, I waited for this moment a long time, 3 years! 3 LONG YEARS!

Then I heard Rei-chan giggling I looked at her then she rubbed my right cheek gently with her right hand, "Really? Then just say the word and we can do it again!" Rei-chan finished with a kiss, "And also this, we can do it over and over again! Because like you said I'm your girl!" Rei-chan finished with a smile.

I smiled too and began ruffling her hair, "Yeah, you are my girl and now I will take responsibility of everything that happened here" I said kissing her forehead, then I started to close my eyes and I slept.

(Time Skip)

_12:56 a.m._

I woke up because of the sunlight, "Agh… I will always hate the sunlight, maybe it's decreasing my stats?" I asked to no one in particular, damn it my head! I don't remember anything at all that happened last night…

"Tsuuu~… Kazuki-sensei… Tsuuu~" Then I heard something, eh? Why does my body feel heavy? And why do I feel so hot? Wait… Then I grabbed two big and soft unidentified objects with my hands, these feel like… oh no… "Ahhh~ Kazuki-sensei you pervert~" My vision then fell on what was on my chest or rather… who.

"R-R-R-R-Rei-chan?" It was Rei-chan naked… on top of me… just what-? Then memories of what happened last night appeared inside my head.

.

.

.

"… I'm screwed"

**[CHAPTER 2 – END]**

**[A/N]**

**So… I'm very sorry if this was a shitty chapter, in your opinion, I was writing this then I was watching E3 and I kinda forgot I was writing this midway the E3 stream, I APOLOGIZE I SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZE! **

**A-Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Was there something you liked or you didn't? Review it!**

**How was my first Lemon scene? It was my first time writing one so, please bear with it… for those that have knowledge on how to make it better please send me suggestions either PM me or Review it.**

**I'm worried because I have some followers that have "flame" on it's username and I worry they might be flamers waiting for me to get something horribly wrong just to start their flamethrower and start flaming me! D: *hides in a corner* **

**Please Review, if you liked the fic please follow and if you really loved the story please leave a favorite.**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	4. G-Give me a break to save please! Part 1

**[A/N]**

**Hello everyone, I'm back… kinda… why do I say kinda? Well that's because… my laptop… is kinda acting weird, sometimes it won't turn, sometimes it will turn off randomly and so on and on, but enough of that, now I'm back with more HOTD I had to rest a little and investigate somethings… why? Because I fear I might get some characters OOC, well Saya I'm planning on making her less… Saya, or you don't mind? Also… as I said before, I AM a Super Beginner Writer so my "fighting" scenes or survival scenes would be kinda… strange… oh and everything will be super amateur… so if someone has complaints like, "I don't understand what is happening" or "I don't understand what they are trying to say" well there you have it I'm just a beginner and also English is not my first language so I'm trying my best here to try and write something in English…**

**Random Person: Then why not write it in your Native Language?**

**Well… I don't know… I just like to write in English… anyway onto the fic! Please do Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead, I just own my OC.**

**Gamer Teacher of the Dead**

**Chapter 3: G-Give me a break to save please! Part 1**

_Abandoned House, Fujimi City_

Has anyone been in a situation where you quick-save your game and you quick-saved just when you were about to die, and you end on an endless loop you end up like a mad man searching for save data editors? Well… now I want to have a save data editor.

"…"

"Tsuu…" Right now I'm on a bed… naked… and on top of me is Rei Miyamoto, 17 years old, one of my favorite students, and she is also naked… but the worst thing of all is… that I had sex with her… with one of my students.

"How should I even correct this situation?" I whispered to myself, I have to be dreaming… yeah it's just one of my usual fantasies, haha..ha you played a good one dream…

I then looked down and saw Rei-chan's body, I still can't believe any of that happened… and also t-this kinda feels good body to body contact, maybe… if I…

*SQUISH*

"Auuu~…. Kazuki-sensei~" Rei-chan mumbled in her sleep, I was currently fondling her breasts, hehehe this feels good maybe I'll keep doing this until she wakes up hehe~

"Wha-?!" I said then I face palmed really hard, what the hell am I doing? This is wrong in too many ways than one.

"Uhh.. hmm" Rei-chan said then she slowly opened her eyes, "Kazuki-sensei?" She asked while looking at me while still looking a bit sleepy, "You are awake already? Wake me up then" Rei-chan said while rising her upper half, then I saw her huge breasts, breasts… must touch… no, no, no, just what is going over my head? "Good Morning Kazuki-sensei" Rei-chan said then she got closer to me and kissed me.

Whoa~ this feels heavenly… wait, I then broke the kiss, "N-N-No we can't, y-you can't do this Rei-chan" I said while holding her shoulders, she looked at me with a confused face.

"Why? Shouldn't we do this?" She asked while tilting her head, why you ask?

"B-Because w-we are teacher and student, and also you are younger than me" I told Rei-chan while averting my gaze.

"Eh? Oh, here I thought it would be something serious" Rei-chan said with a smile, What? This is Serious! "I don't care about things like that, you said that to me one day didn't you Kazuki-sensei? You believe that love knows no gender, age or religion right? That is why I'm saying that, because I love you Kazuki-sensei" Rei-chan said while blushing a little bit, I-I did say that but… ahhh there is no escaping! I give up! But I have to ask one thing…

"Rei-chan, if what you said is true…"

"It's the absolute truth"

"…then why did you date Igou-san?" I asked while looking at her seriously, she looked at me and stopped smiling she then got a bit serious.

"About that…" Rei-chan said while grabbing her left arm with her right arm, "You knew that I was dating Hisashi on my second half of my second year right?" Rei-chan asked me to which I responded only with a nod, "I loved him, I was absolutely sure… but then, you came… you came when I needed someone the most…" Rei-chan said while looking upwards and smiling a little bit, is she referring to…? "At first the two of us, you and me, started like good friend right? I would go to your office sometimes, talk to you during lunch, I almost became your secretary, but after that event… I stopped going to your office, because I fell in love with you"

"Do you mean, after that happened?" I asked Rei-chan she nodded and kept smiling, I… didn't know.

"I feared I might love you even more if I kept spending time with you, so I wanted to remain faithful towards Hisashi, but…" Rei-chan then looked at me, "Kazuki-sensei had other plans, just when I was so decisive to stop loving you and to keep being loyal to the person I currently was dating, but you… you came to me and kept smiling" Rei-chan said while smiling, then she held my right cheek with her right hand, "And so my feelings for you kept increasing and so… I fell in love with you for good" Rei-chan said, and I couldn't utter a word, I still can't believe this… I… did I do any good? Or did I do any bad?

"… I'll have to apologize to Igou-san…" I said then I saw Rei-chan started to tear up then she hugged me.

"H-Hisashi…" Rei-chan said while sobbing, so he really loved him… and I… just because of that… of what happened that day.

_Flashback Start_

_Kazuki's First day as a teacher._

_Fujimi Academy_

"…_okay next please" I said while standing on the teacher's place, W-Whoa I'm so nervous… I can't believe I'm currently holding my first class… My hands are sweating and I bet I'm looking so nervous, well onto what I was saying, currently today is the first day of school for the first years and for me, so I had what the teachers told me to do, to have the students introduce themselves._

"… _I hope we get along!" Said the student with a smile on his face, then he seated, damn I didn't hear what he said I was so busy thinking, is there a log button here? No… damn you reality I hate you! _

"_Okay, t-thanks you" I said while stuttering, crap I'm damn nervous, come on me I have looked death trough it's eyes and left without a sweat there is absolutely nothing I can't do… well that is in games, "Next one is the last one, please Introduce yourself" I said then the student stood up and I was left speechless._

"_Miyamoto Rei, 15 years old, I came from…" The girl continued and I was staring at her, her beautiful brown hair swaying because of the wind, and she had a pure smile that melted anyone's heart… she is beautiful… then my vision fell a little bit, WHOA for a 15 year old her breasts are so big… but nothing can beat Marikawa-san's breasts, "… that is all" She said with a serious voice and then she sat down._

"_O-Okay, thank you Miyamoto-san" I said while fiddling with the pages of the teacher's planner, "O-Okay class, s-shall we start class?" I said towards them, having all their eyes on me is very nerve wrecking, then I saw someone raising their hand, "Yes, what is it?"_

"_Teacher you haven't introduced yourself" The student said, then I thought for a moment… That's right I haven't introduced myself!_

"_O-O-Oh! S-Sorry!" I said while standing straight and with the best "definitely not awkward" smile, "W-Wedner Kazuki, 20 years old, I'm new to this teaching business and so I was appointed as your homeroom teacher so please take care of me!" I said while bowing 90° completely, "A-Any question?" I asked then many raised their hand, oh crap… "Y-You first" I then pointed at a male student._

"_Sensei are you from another country? Or why do you have Wedner as your Surname?"_

"_Well, that is easy, my mother is Japanese and my father is Russian, so you could say I'm half Russian half Japanese" I said while smiling and rubbing the back of my head, "Hmm… you next?" I then pointed at a female student._

"_Sensei you are so young! Are you some kind of genius?" The girl said while smiling really widely, oh no I got a person to have faith in my intelligence…_

"_Well, I… yeah… you could say that again…" I said while scratching the back of my head, maybe why I became a teacher would suffice this question, "I became a teacher because… I wanted to help people and also I like to work with students and things like that, I don't have a dream or a goal but… I'm sure if I keep working hard here I can find that dream" I said while pumping my fist, then I saw no one raised their hand anymore, "No more questions?... Okay let's start Homeroom" I said while grabbing a piece of chalk._

_(Huge Time Skip)_

_Kazuki's Second Year as a Teacher_

_Staff Room_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT HELD BACK A YEAR?! WHY?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I HAVE GOOD GRADES!" _

"_Miyamoto-san please refrain from yelling in the staff room, and also some useless yells like that, it says right here that you got some bad grades enough for you to be held back a year" _

"_THOSE AREN'T TRUE, I SWEAR I GOT GOOD GRADES, PLEASE CHECK SHIDO-SENSEI!"_

"_W-Well, K-Koichi-sensei if she says that really serious it's probably true" I said trying to calm the situation down, right now I was on my way to the staff room because I had to consult something with another teacher even though I didn't want to… there I found Miyamoto-san yelling at Koichi-sensei who is one of my coworkers._

"… _Please pay no attention to what she is saying Kazuki-sensei, she is obviously lying like the failure of a girl she is"_

"_W-W-WHAT?!"_

"_W-Whoa, hey Koichi-sensei… I mean no harm to you but you said something really bad towards a student, she is a student and also there is no harm in—"_

"_So you are taking her side Kazuki-sensei? You would prefer to trust a failure rather than me, the one who has the absolute truth" Koichi-sensei said while glaring at me, w-what is up with him?_

"_W-Well… yeah… I mean we as teacher should trust students in every aspect, we need to show them our trust so that they could return it to us someday" I said trying to snap back Koichi-sensei, I heard he was a really bad person but it seems those are false… he is a worst person._

"_Hmph, how pointless, no wonder your parents got killed Kazuki-sensei" Koichi-sensei said, h-he… what… what did he just say?_

"…_Koichi-sensei stop… let it go, just check those grades of Miyamoto-san and we'll leave you alone, if you don't I'll have to tell the principal about this"_

"_Oh~?" Koichi-sensei said then he stood up and looked at me directly in the eyes, "So you are trying to defy me?"_

"_Of course I am, I can't leave a student alone!"_

"_Heh… and here I thought you couldn't become more pathetic"_

"_W..What did you just say?!"_

"_You heard me, now get your failure of student and leave!" Koichi-sensei said, "Or else…"_

"_Make me…" I said while looking at him fiercely, he then smirked a bit._

"… _You will pay for defying me Kazuki-sensei" K…Shido said while glaring at me, then he closed his planner and left._

"_Hey!" I tried shouting at him, but he already left… damn… he downright insulted me and Miyamoto-san and worst of all… he made fun of my parents' death, "Let's go to my office Miyamoto-san"_

"_Y-Yes" I heard her say and then we got out of the staff room and went towards my office._

_(Scene Change)_

_Kazuki's Office_

"_..."_

"…"

"…"

"…" _Currently the situation was a bit tense, we were at my office and we were seated next to each other, Miyamoto-san and Me, while drinking a cup of coffee._

"_I'm sorry, Wedner-sensei" Miyamoto-san started, I then looked at her and she was looking at her cup really sad._

"_For what?"_

"_For getting you involved…" Miyamoto-san said, "BUT!" She started a bit angry, "Why did you get involved? It wasn't your fight! I could have done something… maybe, so why…?" Miyamoto-san said, then I put my hand on her head, "Huh?"_

"_Because… you are my precious student"_

"_Eh?" Miyamoto-san got surprised and blushed a little bit._

"_Yeah, you have come to this very office, you were the first visitor and then you kinda became my secretary… helping me here, helping me there and things like that, so I thought why wouldn't I return the favor?" I said towards Miyamoto-san with a smile, "Probably Shido will start cursing me or making voodoo dolls with my hairs, but I don't care… I want this whole situation to get solved, you didn't deserve any of this!"_

"_Wedner-sensei…"_

"_I can't leave you alone, Miyamoto-san, you are a precious person to me" I said smiling widely, then I saw Miyamoto-san averting her gaze and blushing a little, "I don't mind a few scratches to my profile here in there, as long as it's for your sake, I'll help you… and I don't need anything I want, I just want to see you happy, Rei-chan!" I said while ruffling Miyamoto-san's hair a bit… wait did I just call her by her first name?!_

"…" _Miyamoto-san then stood up and went towards the door, "… Thank you very much, I´m really grateful towards you, and so… p-please keep helping me a bit" Miyamoto-san said then she turned around and looked at me with a smile, "Kazuki-sensei" _

"_But, of course... Rei-chan!" I said with a wide smile and also closing my eyes, if you didn't have a boyfriend or were about the same age as me I would have probably kissed you right here…_

_Flashback End_

I still don't understand why she fell in love with me, but right now the girl in my arms and calming down a little bit is suffering so I shouldn't let her suffer anymore, "So… I guess… that was a confession right?" I asked towards Rei-chan then she looked at me.

"Yes, but it seems you were a bit dense Kazuki-sensei you didn't even realize my feelings" Rei-chan said while laughing a little bit, guh… and here I thought galges would help me… "And also other girls… and apparently women…" Rei-chan whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked Rei-chan seriously confused, what does she mean by that? By far the girls I know don't love me… I think…

"Nothing…" Rei-chan said while scratching her right cheek, "But what were you going to say Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked me and then I got a bit redder, I just have to say this… I just have to respond her feelings…

"Huh… well, you know since you confessed to me, I feel I need to respond and so…"

"And…?" Rei-chan said a bit teasingly while getting a bit closer, I then scratched my right cheek with my finger and tried my "totally not awkward" smile.

"W-Well, you know… we could try…"

"Try what?"

"That… you know…. Being… lovers… you know be a couple in-training, just to try if it works out so wh-? Aggh!" I asked looking at Rei-chan but at the last second I was tackled by her.

"Of course, I want to! Even if we are a couple in-training I wouldn't mind Kazuki-sensei" Rei-chan said in a very happy tone while hugging me, well at least her breasts are pressing my chest just nicely hehe~.

"W-Well, I guess… that makes us officially a couple in-training?" I said while scratching the back of my head, "B-But are you sure?"

"Yeah, completely sure, I don't even mind if you have some other people with you" Rei-chan said then she smiled with blush on her face and started scratching the back of my head gently, "As long as you are with me I don't mind, I love you Kazuki-sensei" Rei-chan said and then she kissed me.

Igou-san… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for this… I feel really bad, but I know you are a very good person, you probably could tell Rei-chan was already in love with me and you still confronted me with a smile… I'm so sorry… but, I promise you here and now that I will keep her safe and I won't let her suffer anymore.

(Time Skip)

After a lying a while on the bed we got out of bed and I went to take a bath while Rei-chan rested for a little bit, then I got out and we started to get dressed, then we headed down and we ate the little supplies this house had and finally we checked if we had everything on hand then when everything was accounted for, I removed the bike from the entrance of the house and we got on.

"You ready Rei-chan? We are heading out and we will start searching for everyone" I stated while starting the bike, then I grabbed the handle of the door, I gotta time it well if not we are zombie meat.

"Of course, Kazuki-sensei, for you" Rei-chan said, then she hugged me tightly, "I will always be ready"

"Okay, let's do this thing!" I said then I held tighter the door knob, "Hold onto both our weapons tightly" I told Rei-chan, then I felt a nod and I smiled, "It's zombie time" I said then I turned the knob and I opened the front door, I saw and there were a lot of zombies in the front yard, "Hold on tight!" I said then I accelerated and got out of the house while running a bit of zombies and also busting the front rail of the house, and we rode away to search for our other members, right now it's 3:45 p.m.

(Time Skip)

_4:21 p.m._

After riding towards the Police Station, we had a little bit of detours, some streets were blocked so we had to go around, and then we had streets filled with zombies so that was a big no, and now we are in an abandoned part of the city, but…

"This is insane" I said while lowering the speed, this… this is absolutely clichéd from an apocalypse video game, streets were all covered in blood, dead bodies were here and there, cars were flipped, and some were on fire and from afar I could see other people fighting and killing other living people.

"This is really bad, it looks like a war" Rei-chan said while also looking around, then on the ground I saw a corpse of a little girl and she was holding a bunny.

"No, Rei-chan this is absolutely worse than a war" I said while containing my anger, I… I can't look, these people… these people…, "We have to hurry, let's get out of here" I said then I started accelerating the bike and we got out in a hurry but…

"Hey! Steal that bike!" The leader of some of the people killers said, damn I have no time to waste with psychopaths, I can't risk Rei-chan's life, "Get back here! You pieces of shit!"

"Hang on, Rei-chan!" I said then Rei-chan held me tighter and I accelerated through the zombies and the attacking people, I then saw from the sidelines a guy with a shotgun aiming at us, "Oh crap!" I said then I accelerated the bike to it's full potential.

"Damn it! Stay put!"

"Why are they trying to kill us?! We're still human!" Rei-chan said really panicked, how to explain it simple?

"They went crazy, they are probably like the guy from last night, they saw people important to them being killed by the zombies and then they turned into zombies so they lost their cool, now they don't care if they die or if they live… they just want to see hell" I said while slowing down a little bit, were are the military forces?! Don't tell me they have been eaten alive?! Damn it!

After a little bit, I saw from afar the bridge we are supposed to cross in order to get to the police station but…

"…" I then turned to my left and I started going full speed ahead, damn it why?!

"Kazuki-sensei? What are you doing the bridge is the other way" Rei-chan said really surprised, then I shook my head.

"Look closely" I said then I guessed Rei-chan looked because she gasped a little, "Let's go towards Onbetsu Bridge and try to find the others" I said then I looked one last time towards the bridge, and I saw that in the other end of the bridge there were multiple zombies and living people pushing and kicking each other for survival, why can't they work together? Come on! Everyone's lives are at stake here!

(Time Skip)

_5:23 p.m._

After riding a bit more and also encountering the same situations all over again, we finally found our way to the Onbetsu Bridge and we found out that it was the same like the last bridge…

"*sigh* It's the same here" I said while scratching the back of my head, maybe if I had electric powers I could push the cars out of the way and then fry some zombies and grill some zombie meat so I can make Shido eat his own skin, kuhehe.

"Now, what do we do Kazuki-sensei?" Rei-chan asked me, and I crossed my arms, we could make our way through the bridge… but that would be absolutely reckless, maybe if we swim… no, I don't know if zombies can swim…, "Maybe we could check other bridges?"

"No, it would still be the same, right now people are thinking the same thing as us… they are trying to find ways to get out of this hell" I said while looking at the now orange sky, "We just need to find a way to cross this bridge… it's almost 7 p.m. and we have to get to the police station as fast as possible"

"But how?" Rei-chan asked, and once again I crossed my arms, looking at the situation on the bridge there is a lot of abandoned cars so possibly the bridge is empty of living people but is probably full of zombies… if we just can get a distraction…

*BANG* BANG* *BANG*

Then as on cue some gunshots were heard, "Gunshots?" Rei-chan said while being a little bit surprised, No… these are not gunshots… gunshots are louder this one sounds… lighter like a…

"Nail gun…" I said then I once again grabbed the handle of the bike and turned it, "It's go time!" I then accelerated as fast as possible, please let me make it on time!

I then accelerated and started going towards the bridge, but on the way there I found what seemed like a ramp, "I don't want to do this, but it's the fastest way to get to the bridge" I said then I turned the bike and headed once again to our original position.

"Kazuki-sensei? What are you going to do?"

"Well… let's just say… this will be heart breaking" I said while sweat dropping, I then started accelerating towards the ramp, I hate this! I don't know how to drive and now I'm in a situation where I need to do a super clichéd move from a movie… oh well… here it goes… Then we arrived and we started ascending and I accelerated the bike to its fullest potential and we took off, "I hateeee thiiiis!" Then we got on the bridge… a little bit, then we started to descend and we landed, "Ugh… I hate that feeling of landing"

Then I looked around and we ran over some zombies, Rei-chan then handed me my wooden sword and then she took off to fight some zombies with Saeko-san and Takashi, "Kazuki-sensei!" I heard a shout coming from my left and I turned to my left and I saw Saya-chan on the ground while Shizuka was on top of her then I got a nosebleed, s-somehow… that scene is a little erotic, "No time to day dream Kazuki-sensei, help us!" Saya-chan shouted and I snapped out of my fantasies.

"Hang on tight! We will help you!" I said then I smacked the zombie who was getting closer to me on the head, oh I forgot! I then got out, with my free hand which was the left one, the handgun I had then I started to accelerate the bike towards the other group and I saw Kohta without a gun, "Kohta!" I shouted while on the bike then he turned to see me, "Sensei got you a present!" I shouted then I threw the pistol at him and he caught the gun and he then smiled his usual "Killer" smile and started shooting at the zombies.

"Double tap!" Kohta said while smiling like a maniac, I told him not to smile like that… it's badass but still a little bit creepy… then I continued my way and I saw some zombies that were near the weaponless girls and I turned the bike in order to hit the zombies, this caused them to fall, then I got off the bike and smacked their heads as fast as possible.

"Phew… that was absolute adrenaline" I said while wiping the sweat of my face, I then looked to the sides and I saw no more zombies, and the other guys coming near us, that means everyone was saved, thank god!

"Sensei!" I heard Rei-chan shout, then I turned to see what she was doing then she hugged Shizuka, "Oh my, Miyamoto-san what a goincidence" Shizuka said… did she purposely bit her tongue?

"…don't you mean coincidence" Rei-chan said, I then grabbed the bike and started dragging it towards the other but right then…

*THUMP* *THUMP*

"Whoa!" Two people hugged me from behind, I then turned around to see who it was, "Misuzu! Niki-chan!" I said while hugging the two girls.

"*sniff* K-Kazuki-sensei… *sniff* we missed you" Misuzu said while crying a little bit on my chest, I then panicked, Eh? What do I do? Eh?

"*sniff* Kazuki-sensei… *sniff* we thought something really bad happened to you… *sniff* after that explosion" Niki-chan said while also crying on my chest, well at least they are glad to see me.

"Really… those two were really worried about you Kazuki-sensei" I then heard a familiar voice, I lifted my head a little and I saw…

"Kyoko-sensei?! Yuuki?!" I saw Kyoko-sensei with a bloody metal pipe, and also I saw Yuuki beside her… what is Yuuki doing here? Shouldn't she be with Shido? "Y-Yuuki what are you doing here?!" I asked really surprised then Nikki-chan and Misuzu let go of me and suddenly Yuuki started walking seductively towards me, then she made sure she was close to me that her breasts were pressing against my body… kuuuh t-this is…

"I obviously came with you Kazuki-sensei!" Yuuki said in her seductive tone, then she put a hand on my right cheek, "I came because I'm yours and yours only" She said then she started getting closer to my face… w-wait! I-I already have—Then someone separated Yuuki off me.

I got to breathe once again, and then I saw the person who separated Yuuki from me, or should I say people?

"W-What do you think you are doing you… you… girl!" Saya-chan said really angry towards Yuuki.

"Don't get too close to Kazuki-sensei!" Rei-chan said really angry too.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-chan we won't forgive you if you touch Kazuki-sensei!" Niki-chan said while holding her arms sideways.

"That's right Yuuki-chan! Even if you are on the same year as us, we won't forgive you if you touch him!" Misuzu said while also holding her arms sideways.

"M-Miku-san g-getting closer with a teacher i-is kinda…" Shizuka said while stealing glances to me… what is happening why are they doing this?

"Heeeh~" Yuuki started while putting her hands on the back of her head, "So this is my competition?" She said while eyeing the girls, "Some may prove to be kind of difficult but some I may leave them on the dust, let me tell you this… I won't lose to you girls!" Yuuki said while smiling a little bit towards the girls then the girls smiled too.

"D-Don't get so high and mighty you! I-I-I guess I won't lose" Saya-chan said.

"Like I would give up so easily!" Rei-chan said.

"I-I won't lose either, and also I'm about the same size like Yuuki-chan!" Niki-chan said while grabbing her breasts.

"Y-You said the last part about me right? Right? Grrr… I won't lose to you, Yuuki-chan!" Misuzu said while covering her flat chest.

"W-What do you mean by losing Miku-san? T-Teacher won't lose to you!" Shizuka said, then I swear I saw sparkles while the girls were looking at each other… why is Kyoko-sensei joining in too?

"W-Well, calm down girls let's just… you know… socialize together?" I said trying to calm down the situation, "Eeek!" Then the girls all glared at me, what did I do? "Anyway, what are you all doing here really?" I said then the girls calmed down.

"In all honesty, after you said that to me Kazuki-sensei, I started to think about it and I thought that Shido was a bastard that only wanted to save his fucking ass" Yuuki said while putting her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, I thought the same too, Shido is just trying to get the kids on their side to do everything for him to survive, but one day fate will come bite him on the ass" Kyoko-sensei said while holding the metal pipe over her right shoulder.

"I wanted to go with you guys since the very beginning" Misuzu said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I mean we already worked together and we all get along nicely with each other" Niki-chan said while smiling too, I then smiled too, glad their heads are still were they belong.

"Kazuki-sensei!" I then heard a male voice from behind me, and I saw that it was Takashi, "Yo! Glad you are alive!" Takashi said then I fist bumped him and he smiled a little too.

"Of course, I mean I still need to see you doing that after you lose that bet!" I said while putting my wooden sword on a little part of my pants, where the belt goes, and then I crossed my arms.

"Ha! As if!" Takashi said then he laughed a little.

"Kazuki-sensei!" I then heard Saeko-san's voice, I turned around and I saw her smiling at me, "Glad you are okay, Kazuki-sensei!" Saeko-san said then I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I was lucky once again, but it also was thanks to your sword skills!" I said while giving a thumbs up and smiling towards Saeko-san.

"Is that so? Then I hope you are ready for more lessons Kazuki-sensei!" Saeko-san said with a proud face, I will raise my STR and my TECH, yahoo.

"WHOAAA, SENSEI!" I then heard another familiar voice and this one was from our main gunner, "What's this?! How did you get it?! Bullets! This is the same Smith &amp; Wesson M37 Air weight that the police use, right?! Right?!" Kohta said while fanboying, then I think everyone sweat dropped.

"W-We'll talk about this later Kohta" I said while scratching the back of my head.

(Small Time Skip)

After calming Kohta down, the bus group explained to us what happened, and it seems Shido was going fake-savior mode and he tried to get Shizuka stay on the bus… that's it next time I'm so killing him, after some girls washed their hands by the river we got together in order to plan our next move.

"The water level went up" Saya-chan while coming towards us after she, Kyoko-sensei, Misuzu, Niki-chan and Yuuki washed their hands at the riverside, "I guess it wouldn't be possible to go upstream"

"So what should we do?" Rei-chan asked while sitting on the stairs near the riverside, I then crossed my arms again, Maybe we could go towards the abandoned house me and Rei-chan discovered… no, we busted the main rail at the entrance and also we left the front door open… so it's a no good.

"Umm…" Started Shizuka, then we all looked at her, "I think we should rest now" Shizuka said with a smile on her face.

"Rest?" Kohta asked then Shizuka clasped her hands together and smiled.

"You see, there's a place we can use, it's nearby, so we can walk there" Shizuka said with a wide smile, oh no… please don't tell me…

"Is it your boyfriend's?" Saya-chan asked with a smile on her face, then Shizuka panicked.

"N-No! I don't have a boyfriend… yet, b-but no it's not definitely a boyfriend so don't get the wrong idea Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said all that while looking at me, okay I get it, but why is she looking at me, "I-It's Rika's place, remember? My friend Rika? She's always busy and traveling because of work! Remember? She gave me the key, I told you I go over there while she's gone and let some fresh air in" She said while still looking at me.

"Yeah, I remember Rika your best friend and yeah I remember you told me you go there to clean sometimes!" I said with a serious face towards Shizuka, Rika Minami, the deadliest woman in the world, she is a tanned female with purple hair, her eyes are red and she is known to dress a little bit tomboy, her cup size according to her is a D-cup and her "job" is actually a chief of some division on the police force… what I almost didn't like about her is that she is too straight forwards, the first time I met her she pointed a gun to my face, I don't want to meet her… but I hope she is still alive.

"Ohhh~! So it's an apartment?" Kohta asked while he had his hand on his chin, like he was thinking something, "Is the view good?"

"Yeah, it's a maisonnette that's next to the river" Shizuka answered Kohta with a smile on her face, "It's close to a convenience store too, Oh! And she has a car too, it looks like a tank and it's thiiiiis big!" Shizuka said while raising her arms, I smiled and I ruffled Shizuka's hair a little bit, then she looked at me with a bit of blush on her face and then she smiled to me.

"Well, I'm really tired, I'd like to shower while there's still working electricity" Saya-chan said while wiping her twin tails, I then remembered when Rei-chan took a shower on the Abandoned House.

"I-I would love to see that!" I said while reminiscing of that erotic time, then Saya-chan glared at me with a heavy blush on her face, then she Hmphed me, haha… Saya-chan will never abandon the tsundere ways… but anyways since I am a teacher in this group and I already got a little bit of control of the bike, "We'll go check the place Shizuka said, everyone please stay here and look for supplies, Takashi, Saeko-san, Rei-chan, Kyoko-sensei please protect everyone here" I said then I got on the bike once again, "Get on Shizuka, we'll go check the place out" I said then Shizuka smiled really widely like a little kid and started coming towards the bike and then she got on and hugged me, "!"

"Let's go!" Shizuka said while hugging me very tightly, t-t-t-this sensation! T-T-This is so different compared to Rei-chan, I love this feeling! But once again, Damn it, I wanted to do this on a normal situation, but damn you zombies!

"L-Let's go!" I said then I accelerated the bike a little bit and started heading towards the direction Shizuka was telling me, but there was one serious problem… "S-Shizuka please don't hold me like that" I said really embarrassed, Shizuka instead of hugging me from behind had a weird way of hugging me… she had her right hand on my chest and her left hand… almost touching my crotch.

"Huh? What was that?" On top of all, she was resting her head on my left shoulder so she was really really close to me, "I can't hear you~"

"I said—"

"I can't hear you~"

"You are—"

"I can't hear you~"

"You are very beautiful, Shizuka"

"I-I… oh my!" I heard Shizuka, oh come on! She didn't "hear" everything and she reacts to this… Shizuka you are kinda strange.

(Time Skip)

_Rika's apartment_

After checking out the place, we went back towards everyone and we brought everyone, we found the great car Rika had and it was a military Hum-Vee! According to Kohta, after that we found out that zombies were all over the place so all of the guys that had weapons got inside to clear every last of the zombies and finally we cleared every single one of those things and finally we, Kohta, Takashi and me, were currently resting on a room with a huge bed and a huge T.V and it had a veranda with a nice look of the city… of the deadly city… and now we were facing our most difficult psychological battle.

"Gyaaah, M-Miyamoto-san n-not there"

"W-Whoa they are insanely huge!"

"Kyaah! W-What did you that for, Senpai?!"

"Haha, that voice indeed it will—Kyah!"

"Damn, she sounds so mature like that!"

"Ohhh~ They are still growing? Damn, Niki you are stepping up your game, I won't lose to these huge things! Mine are still growing!"

"K-Kyah! Y-Yuuki-chan, n-not there… Ahhn~!"

"Whoa, Kyoko-sensei yours are also big and your skin is also fair"

"Hehe~ Thank you Ichijou-san and don't worry you are still developing but still you have a very nice and plump butt"

"Okay you two, breathe in… breathe out!" I said while closing my eyes, I breathed in and then breathed out, then I heard the other two doing the same, "We mustn't succumb to… that!" I said while pumping my fist into the sky.

"Hmm… Kazuki-sensei" Takashi said while raising his hand and smiling a bit awkwardly, "You are bleeding from your nose"

"O-Oh! I must have hit my head, thank you Takashi!" I said then I wiped my nose and I saw that indeed I was having a nosebleed, currently the girls were all taking a bath so that their bonds can develop further and further.

"They must be having fun" Takashi said while blushing a little, hehe must be Saeko-san's erotic voice, then as if reading my thoughts Takashi punched my chest lightly.

"Wanna go peek on them, like real man should?" Kohta said with a really serious tone of voice, I was about to say yes… but then I remembered Saya-chan… if she caught me peeking she would take my eyeballs out.

"I don't wanna die yet" Takashi said while looking at what we were currently doing, "We're kinda screwed if this turns out to be empty" Right now we were trying to open by force a locked shelve that Rika had.

"There's something here, we found ammo so there has to be" Kohta said while lock picking the lock of the shelve.

"Well, either way… Let's give it a go!" Takashi said then he signaled me and Kohta to grab a part of the piece of pipe we picked up earlier and then we started pulling so that the shelve would open, "One… two… Three!" And at the count of three we pulled and we opened the shelve but because of the strength of the lock we fell on the floor.

"I'm tired of using my strength all day, I just want to rest…" I said while lying on the floor, I kinda want to see if I have a stamina bar above my head.

"That… kinda hurt…" Takashi said while standing up and scratching a side of his head, "Hey Hirano, Kazuki-sensei! Look!" Takashi said and the Kohta stood up and I reluctantly stood up and we saw inside the shelve, it contained multiple guns… Rika, did you know about this?

"I KNEW IT!" Kohta yelled proudly, he must have really wished for this to happen, well he IS a guns lover, "Shizuka-sensei said her friend lives here, right?" Kohta said while admiring the guns on the shelve.

"What does her friend do with these?!" Takashi asked while also looking at the guns, I then sweat dropped, Should I tell them? Or not?

"…" I chose not to tell them not yet… they would probably believe me, but still… I can't tell them.

Then right at that moment Kohta took a gun out and started "playing" with it, "Springfield M1A1 Super Match, eh?" Kohta said with a wide smile, "It's semi-auto, which is fine, because the M14 series' full auto is just a waste of bullets anyway" Kohta continued on and on about his lecture on the gun.

"Um… Hirano?" Takashi said while waving a hand in front of Kohta, I then grabbed Takashi's right shoulder.

"Don't try, when he starts describing a gun, he doesn't end until he describes it fully" I said while looking at Kohta.

"The magazine holds twenty round, this is fucking illegal in Japan!" Kohta said while still "playing" with the gun, I have already witnessed this but… it still seems new to me, "Knight's SR-25 Enhanced match rifle!" Kohta continued and Takashi still tried to get Kohta's attention.

"Let's just listen Takashi, it's not every day we get to hear a lecture about guns from a professional!" I said while smiling and the Takashi sweat dropped and nodded, then we directed our attention back to our teacher.

"Wait, you can't get these in Japan, so it must be a modified AR-10!" Kohta said while holding another type of gun, "The other one in the locker is a crossbow, it's a descendant of one that Robin Hood used! A Barnett Wildcat C5, it's made in Britain! You can even kill a bear with this thing!" Kohta said then on the corner of my eyes, I saw Takashi getting a shotgun.

"Whoa, that looks badass Takashi maybe you can impress Saeko-san with that?" I said with a smile on the face, then Takashi pointed the shotgun at me, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me Takashi-san!"

"That's an Ithaca M-37 riot shotgun!" Kohta commented about the shotgun Takashi had, no more importantly why isn't he worrying about me? I could die, "It's an awesome gun made by the Americans! It played a huge role in the Vietnam War!"

Takashi then also gave in and started "playing" around with the gun, "Cool…" Then he once again pointed the shotgun at me.

"Whoaaa, don't point that at Sensei, even if it's not loaded!" Kohta said while trying to get me out of the shotgun range, "The only ones you should be pointing at should be…"

"Them, huh…" Takashi said while looking at the floor, then for some reason the room got a little bit heavy… whoa… what happened? "I hope that's all I have to point it at" Takashi said while looking a bit down, That's just impossible… The world has gone to hell… so living people are more likely to go crazy… This will be like that one game of survival where even normal people are attacking you, I didn't even kill one normal people… even if they were just a bunch of data, I still felt bad for them.

"You know that's not possible, it's only going to get worse" Kohta said snapping out of my thoughts, then he smiled a bit creepy and looked at us, "In a war like this, there's no surrendering or negotiations or shit like that"

"Yeah, you're right…" I heard Takashi said, damn… I didn't think of it like that… just how are we going to survive?

"That's why…!" Kohta said, then he reloaded a gun, "We gotta be prepared to bash some heads!" He said then he went towards the shelve and got some bullets and some clips for the gun, "Sensei, Komuro help me out it's a pain in the ass to load bullets on the clips" Kohta said then the three of us sat on the ground just in front of the bed.

"Have you done this before with Air guns?" Takashi asked while loading the bullets to the clip, I smiled a little bit, no, Air guns for Kohta Hirano are now unknown.

"Nah, with real guns" Kohta said while smiling, it's a good thing we have him here…

"You've held a real one before?" Takashi asked really surprised, I finished a clip then I grabbed a new clip and started reloading.

"When I went to America, I got trained for a whole month by a professional instructor in Blackwater, he used to be a Delta Force Captain" Kohta said then he looked at me, "I even invited Sensei, but he told me he couldn't come"

"Yeah… I couldn't Shido was still biting my ass that time, if I went god knows what he would tell the principal…" I said while sweat dropping.

"No wonder…" Takashi said while also sweat dropping, then he turned back his attention towards Kohta, "You're only an expert when it comes to this kind of thing, eh? I'm so glad you are at our side"

"That makes two of us" I said while putting the finished clip on the ground then picking up another one and started reloading.

"By the way, who the hell is Shizuka-sensei's friend?" Takashi asked, then I stopped reloading and started to sweat like crazy, "These guns are definitely illegal" Takashi said, should I tell them? No, they are still young… but if we do find that woman… *gulp*.

"Technically speaking, it's not illegal if you buy the parts separately" Kohta said while still reloading the clip, I wiped the sweat off my forehead, as long as Kohta comes up with an amazing explanation I have nothing to worry about, "But it's illegal when you assemble it, she mentioned something about her friend being in the special forces, SAT…" Kohta said while looking a bit serious.

"Everything's fine if you work for the police, huh?" Takashi said, "Well, we know that this isn't just your average citizen, police officers that aren't married usually have to live in dormitories, but if she can afford to rent a place like this… either her parents are rich, or the man she is dating is rich, or maybe she is involved in some serious shit…" Takashi continued trying to discover the identity of Rika… you will regret this if we do find her…

(Small Time Skip)

After reloading all the clips and Takashi and Kohta still trying to discover who is Rika, we were now relaxing finally, I was lying on the bed, Kohta was sitting in front of the bed and Takashi was looking outside with some binoculars.

"Kyaaah~ S-Shizuka-sensei stop~"

"They are being too noisy…" Kohta said, well I can't complain it's kinda what any man would like to hear.

"It's fine" Takashi started, "They react to noise, but the noise is all coming from…" Takashi said then Kohta and me both stood up and went towards Takashi.

"The bridge…" I whispered, I could see some lights from the distance and some police cars but… I know too well, that right now there is hell on that bridge.

"What the hell is this?! It's like a horror movie" Takashi said while handing the binoculars to Kohta, then I saw Takashi entering the room again.

"I remember a scene like this in Apocalypse Now" Kohta said then he started looking around with the binoculars, "What's that?"

"What do you see Kohta?" I asked Kohta really curious.

"What is it?" I heard Takashi said from inside the room.

"Turn on the TV" Kohta said, then I entered the room and saw Takashi turning on the TV.

"_This abuse of power by the police is unforgivable!" _Said a guy in front of a crowd of people on TV, a riot? Right now?! As long as they don't say that zombies are friendly and things like that we are fine, _"We believe that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons developed by our government and foreign nations!"_

"_Right now, we're live at the demonstrations of those that are against this lockdown!" _Said a female reporter in front of the crowd, whoa she is cute! She has Purple hair tied as a ponytail, then there are some long side hairs that are a little bit curly and if the abilities passed down from Morita work, I say she is a F-cup, _"The nature of this group is unknown"_

"Killer Pandemic…" Kohta started talking, "I guess they are talking about the living dead" Kohta said then me and Takashi nodded and we resumed watching the TV.

"_According to these handouts from the group," _Where did they found the time to print those? _"they believe that this was caused by the leak of a biological weapon" _They are kinda right, so right now we are Raccoon City? _"developed by the Japanese and American Governments"_

"A-Are you serious?!" Takashi said while looking shocked, "Biological Weapon?! Seriously?!" Takashi said while shaking a little bit.

"_There's no way science can explain how corpses are able to move and attack people" _

"Well, that would be the usual back story if we were in a movie or a game, right Sensei?" Kohta asked me.

"Yeah, but still no matter how you think about it… this is utterly ridiculous" I said while looking at the TV, and I continued to see everything… police shooting walking corpses and those people still thinking they can change a thing by doing a riot.

I then sat down again in front of the bed, then Takashi to my right, then Kohta to his right, we continued watching everything… even the moment a police officer shot the leader of the riot.

"This is insane…" Kohta said while looking at the now signal less TV, I tightened my fists Can I survive this damn hell? C-Can I prevent more killings? And more importantly… Can I protect these people?

"This is bad" Takashi said then he turned off the TV, and I lied my head on the edge of the bed while still sitting, "I think we better get moving"

"No, let's wait a little bit… we won't be able to see a thing in the dark" I said while looking at the ceiling, then I looked at Takashi and Kohta and they looked utterly shocked, "What-?"

"Kazuki-sensei~~" Someone said in a super erotic voice, oh no… this voice it's… Then I felt two really big and soft bulges on the back of my head, then I felt a hand go down and about to touch my crotch, and I stopped that hand, "Hehe~" Then the figure kissed my cheek.

"S-S-S-Shizuka, stop!" I said then I tried to push her off me, but I then touched her humongous breasts, m-my fingers they are sinking in, they are fucking sinking in!

"K-Kyah!" Shizuka moaned, and I got a bit redder, and I removed my fingers off her.

"S-S-Sorry, Shizuka" I said while apologizing, definitely not accustomed to these situations, ahh how damn embarrassing, "*sniff* *sniff*" Then I smelled a particular scent on the air, "Shizuka… are you drunk?" Then she put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's fine, just for a little bit" Shizuka said while smiling, no wonder she is blushing she is drunk! I just hope, and sincerely hope, that she is not like Rika while drunk, "Kazuki-sensei!" Then Shizuka kissed my cheek again, kuh… why can't I resist?

"Damn, Sensei you are so lucky! I wish I was in that kind of situation!" Kohta said while looking a bit jealous.

"D-Don't worry I know you will have one girl in the near future, but for now help me" I said while trying to get Shizuka away from me, but then I saw Kohta going out to the veranda and Takashi getting out of the room, "You traitors!"

"Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said while trying to kiss me, I can't sorry Shizuka.

"Go downstairs Shizuka"

"No way, it's scary when it's too quiet, I wanna stay here forever…" Shizuka said then she started to doze off.

"Hey, Shizuka!" I said while waving my hand in front of her, then she opened her eyes and she hugged me.

"I just wanna stay like this"

"Sorry, but back to your room" I said then I grabbed Shizuka and put her on my back, oh yeah piggyback, "Damn why are you not fully awake I want you to hug me tighter, I want to feel in heaven!" I whispered to myself, then I felt Shizuka about to fall off and I quickly tried to grab her… and I caught her… by her ass.

"Ahhh~ You are touching my ass" Shizuka moaned then she leaned once again on my back and whispered to my ear, "Kazuki-sensei~ you perv~ You naughty boy~" Then with that I started to go towards Shizuka's room.

"I'd really be happy if I did that intentionally but… you are drunk Shizuka" I said then I got in front of her door, and opened it, "So every room has the same design… Rika just what are you thinking" I said then I approached the bed and I gently put Shizuka on her bed, "Off you go, now goodni—" I said but before I could turn around a pair of legs held me by the waist.

"Where are you going Kazuki-sensei?" Shizuka said while opening her eyes and looking at me seductively, "Hehe" Then she removed her legs and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not done with you~" Shizuka said then she started to massage my crotch.

"S-S-S-S-Shizuka?!" I said really surprised, what is she doing? "W-W-Wait, you will regret it, I mean you are drunk and you probably will like the first male person that is in front of you a-and—"

"That is wrong…" Shizuka said then I looked at her, and she looked at me with a smile, "It can't be another man but Kazuki-sensei, Kazuki-sensei is the only one for me" Shizuka said while smiling widely, I then felt my face heat up… d-does this mean what I think it means? I-I have to reject her… I-I mean, me and Rei-chan are already… but… what about Shizuka's feelings? Can I simply reject her?

"W-Whoa!" I said because suddenly Shizuka dragged me towards the bed, and now I was lying on the bed, "S-Shizuka?" Then Shizuka started crawling towards me, but she stopped when her face was on my crotch, "S-Shizuka?"

"Hehe, I said I'm not done with you~" Shizuka smirked a bit, then she started to unzip my pants, oh this is bad… "Almost there" Then she removed my pants, and she started to get my boxers off, "Whoa!" And finally my dick was revealed, "Oh… it looks so lovely, I want to give it a kiss"

**[Sex – Shizuka Marikawa]**

"W-Wait, S-Shizuka" I said trying to snap Shizuka out of her trance.

"Mmpha" Shizuka said then she kissed my dick, and I couldn't contain the ecstasy it made, d-damn Shizuka's lips are so soft, "Hehe, You two twitched, well let's see what happens if I kiss it again" Shizuka said then she started to kiss my dick from the tip to the bottom.

"G-Guh… t-this is…" I said while holding the sheets of the bed tightly, then I felt Shizuka stopped kissing my dick and started to lick it, "C-C-Crap, this is… the absolute best"

"Really? Mmpha~ Then… Mmhpha~ what would happen… Mmpha~ if I go faster?" Shizuka asked between her licking, then as she said, she started to lick my dick faster and faster, "Mmpha~ K-Kazuki-sensei… Mmpha~ do you like it? Mmpha~" Shizuka said, and I struggled to face her and when I saw her she was looking directly into my eyes, t-t-this is too fucking erotic.

"Y-Yes, this… this is… I love it!" I said, then Shizuka started to lick faster and faster, "D-Damn, I'm at my limit already" I said while trying to hold back a little more, "I can't hold back anymore… S-Shizuka, I-I'm cominggg~!" I said then I felt my dick eject some sperm.

"Ahh~ It's hot" I heard Shizuka said, then I looked at her and I came on her face, "How does it taste?" Shizuka asked, then she grabbed a bit of the sperm I ejected and started to lick it, "Sour, but at the same time it's so sweet" Shizuka said then she wiped off her face completely.

"W-Well, then if that is all—" I said while trying to get up, but just to get Shizuka to pin me up again.

"No~ I'm still not done with you" Shizuka said then she smiled slyly to me, *gulp* She is super-hot… how come a man like me got her also? "Hehe, How about this?" Shizuka asked then she unwrapped the towel that covered her body and her breasts were revealed to me.

"WHOA!" I said really mesmerized by the big breasts, what… what is she going to do? Then I saw Shizuka crawling back to my dick… Don't tell me?! Then as on cue Shizuka put my dick between her big breasts, "OH, shit!" I twitched a little, I know this is the dream of all men but damn… this feels so… fucking good, I don't think I can't resist any more than this.

"Hehe, Kazuki-sensei, do you like my breasts?" Shizuka said while moving her breasts up and down gently caressing my dick, I twitched a little, fuck even a little move from those breasts and I can feel all the pleasure.

"Y-Yeah, I love them"

"Fufufu~ I'm glad, because now… they are only yours" Shizuka said then she started to move her breasts again up and down, if people say I'm weak towards sexual pleasure, then go ahead and try having a breast job with a super big breasted girl… and also… I WAS A VIRGIN YESTERDAY, I'm still not accustomed to this.

"G-Gahh" I said while still twitching, her breasts are… mine only? Hell yeah! W-Wait! N-No… No, I mean… Damn it I can't think straight, It's a good thing she is doing this if she—

"Itadakimasu~" Shizuka said then I looked at her and she opened her mouth widely and she started to suck my dick off, T-This is…! The ultimate pleasure! The legendary Paizuri! I didn't think I would experience one!

"D-Damn…" I could only say that, I was currently in a very ecstatic mood, "Shizuka this feels so good!" I said then I looked at Shizuka and she looked at me straight in my eyes and smiled a little bit, then she continued sucking my dick faster, "S-Shizuka…" I said again and I started to succumb to the pleasure, then I once again felt something about to come out, "N-Not this fast again, S-Shizuka I'm coming! Stop sucking you will get my semen in your mouth!" I said trying to warn Shizuka but she… she just continued and more faster, "S-Shizuka… G-Get your… Ahh! It's no use! I can't… hold out… much longer… Shizuka! Shizuka! SHIZUKAAAAAAA~!" I shouted then I came inside Shizuka's mouth, I looked at her and she put her hand over her mouth with a bit of her eyes widened, "Shizuka?" I asked then she closed her eyes and lifted her face, then I saw her gulping something… Don't tell me-?!

"Puhaa~ That was pretty nice!" Shizuka said while opening her mouth, "Look! I gulped down everything!" Shizuka said then she opened her mouth and indeed not a single trace of my semen was there, "Kazuki-sensei…" Shizuka said then she wiped her mouth and then she got closer to me and closer until…

"Mmm?!" Our lips connected… once again I kissed another girl, and then I felt Shizuka's tongue and I couldn't resist anymore and I started kissing her out, it was once again a battle of tongues for the supremacy of the mouth, touching one another… feeling each other's breath, right now Shizuka and me were having an intimate time, and through her kisses I could hear her heart beat, I… I… I… "I love you, Shizuka!" I said then I got Shizuka under me.

"Eh?" Shizuka got surprised then she started to blush, then I got my dick closer to her vagina, "Kazuki-sensei…" She said while looking at me dreamily.

"Can I, Shizuka?" I asked Shizuka while smiling, then I saw her smiling and then she nodded, "Okay, here it goes…" I said then I started to penetrate Shizuka….

"Kuuuh!" Shizuka cried out while holding her bed sheets tightly, I looked at her a bit worried, "I-I'm fine… please continue Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said with a bit of tears under her eyes and a smile on her face.

"O-Okay, here it goes!" I said then I continued penetrating Shizuka, until finally, "Ahhhh! It's in!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shizuka cried out, whoa… it's very warm and… tight, I then looked down to my dick and I saw… blood.

"S-Shizuka! Are you-?!"

"I have never been willful to do this with someone else" Shizuka started saying then she looked at me, "I haven't loved someone… Men, students… everyone just looked at my breasts but you… Kazuki-sensei… you were different… you looked but you didn't try to hit on me, you treated me like a normal friend, you treated me very special… that is why I fell in love with you Kazuki-sensei… I love you" Shizuka said while smiling at me.

"S-Shizuka,,," I said while my eyes widened a little, then I smiled too, "I love you too, now I will show you how much I love you" I said with a smile on my face, then I started to hump Shizuka.

"Ahh~ Ahh~" Shizuka moaned every time I thrusted her, I then continued gently but as the moans were getting on my ears, I wanted to hear more and more, so I fastened my pace, "Ahh~ Ahh~ K-Kazuki-sensei… I love you… I love you…" Shizuka moaned and she continued telling me I love you.

"I love you too Shizuka, you and your big breasts! I absolutely love them but their size doesn't compare to how much I love you!" I said while grabbing Shizuka's breasts and still humping Shizuka at a fast pace.

"Ahh~ That's a relief… Ahh~ I… Ahh~ B-Because these breasts are only yours Ahh~ Ahh~ Kazuki-senseiiiii!" Shizuka said, then because of what she said I started trusting faster.

"I'm making you my woman Shizuka, do you want that or not?" I asked with the little bit of conscious I had left, I gotta ask her if she wants me or this was because she wanted pleasure.

"I want it! I WANT IT! I want to be your woman… Ahh~ Kazuki-sensei! I'm coming! I'm coming" Shizuka moaned, and I got her permission so I continued thrusting her, if she had said no, I would have come outside her vagina.

"I'm coming too! Let's come together! Shizuka! Shizuka! Shizukaaaaaaaaaa!" I said then I thrusted her deep inside, and I came inside her.

"It's coming… all inside of me… It's so warm…" Shizuka said while twitching, then I removed my dick and all the semen inside of her vagina started to pour out of her vagina.

**[Sex- END]**

"Ahhhh, I guess that does it" I said while wiping the sweat of my forehead, then I looked at Shizuka's body I grabbed her waist and I got closer to her face, "I love you Shizuka"

"I love you too Kazuki-sensei!" Shizuka said while smiling at me and with a super cute voice, then I kissed her once again, but right at that moment… "Tsuu~" Shizuka fell asleep.

"So fast!" I said really surprised, then I saw her face she was smiling really widely, "Hehe… She sure is cute" I said while getting some strands of her hair off her forehead.

_Flashback Start_

_Kazuki's Interview_

_Infirmary_

_10:40 a.m._

_Right now, I'm battling every demon every noise and every heartless, in my mind, I could in order to calm myself down._

"_Tsu…Tsu…" I was supposed to have a job interview on Fujimi Academy, well I'm having that interview right now… but the thing is… I then looked at the person in front of me, why is a nurse interviewing me? And why is she already sleeping?_

"_Did she have a bad night?" I asked to myself, then my vision fell to something that would bring me hope and dream like any man, W-W-W-W-What? Why are her breasts so big?! Just what did she eat?! I bet many men are after her… poor her… anyway, what should I do? I already have been here for 40 minutes and I just presented myself then she immediately fell asleep, am I that boring? _

"_Tsu… Tsu…" She continued sleeping, What about the time limit?... No, the paper didn't indicate a thing about the time limit in the interview… Should I leave her alone?... No, who knows what people will do with her like this… then I made my decision… I…!_

_(Time Skip)_

_4:59 p.m._

"…" _I continued turning around in the chair, it was a bit boring but it's the least I could do, I continued doing so until…_

"_So you chose to wait" I heard a female voice, I then turned to the direction of the voice and I saw the nurse fully awaken and with a small smile on her face, w-w-whoa so beautiful, "What is the matter?"_

"_Whoaaaa!" I then fell off my chair, "Nothing you surprised me, sorry" I said while scratching the back of my head, "A-About the interview—"_

"_You passed it" The nurse said, then I looked at her and she was smiling really widely, I then tilted my head to a side while smiling and I felt my eyes lost their color, "A teacher you see… it's supposed to be patient, and they also should consider their students feelings, you, who could just walk away or just sleep on the bed over there, you chose to wait patiently in front of me, because you were worried that someone might do something bad to me… you choose to do what people would rarely do" She said while smiling widely to me._

"_W-Well, I…" I said while scratching the back of my head, man I must be blushing this is so embarrassing, "Thank you"_

"_Huh? What for?" The nurse said, while looking at me curiously._

"_Well, I wasted your time on someone like me, you could have cured multiple patients but I just…" I said then I signaled towards both doors of the infirmary, then I saw the nurse widen her eyes._

"_Y-You… You closed the infirmary?" She asked and I nodded, after deciding what I would do, I stood up and I searched for a marker, paper, and tape, and when I found them I put in front of both doors "Infirmary closed temporary, be back in a few hours", "Why?"_

"_Why? Well, I thought that someone could enter and you know make a sound and then wake you up so I closed the Infirmary for your sake, ah don't worry about the students if I do get the job, then I will help you in order to repay you for everything" I said while scratching the back of my head, then I saw the nurse looking at me with a little blush on her face, "W-What is it?"_

"_N-Nothing just…" She said while looking at my resume, then there was this awkward silence, "Y-You got the job" Was the only thing she said._

"_R-Really?!" I asked with a big smile on my face, then the nurse nodded, and I stood up while pumping my fists into the air, I better tell mom and dad about this in my next letter, "Thank you, Thank you!" I said while grabbing both the nurse's hands and shaking them up and down, "Thank you, you really are a great person" I said with a big smile on my face and looking directly into the nurse's eyes._

"_Y-Your welcome…" She said while averting her eyes from me, and with a blush on her face, "Ah! I-I'm Shizuka Marikawa, nurse in the school! N-Nice to meet you" She said while looking at me, I smiled._

"_My name is Kazuki Wedner, once again, nice to meet you!" I said while looking at her, then I left the Infirmary with a wide smile on my face._

_Flashback End_

"Hehe… Kazuki-sensei… I love you" Shizuka muttered in her sleep, she looks like a kid really happy… then I realized something.

.

.

.

"… W-What will I tell Rei-chan?" I said while sweat dropping, i-is she going to send me to the zombies? No no no, Rei-chan is very kind… and she likes Shizuka so… maybe she will accept her? Then on my mind an image of me having sex with Rei-chan and Shizuka at the same time appeared, "Hehe~ That actually won't be that bad!" I said while smiling then I grabbed a tissue from a box near the drawer next to the bed and I cleaned my dick, then I put my boxers on and my pants, finally I gave Shizuka a kiss on her forehead, and with that I left her room discreetly, but…

"Ah! Kazuki-sensei! I was looking for you!"

"A-Ah! M-Misuzu! W-What is it?!" I asked Misuzu, who was just around the corner of Shizuka's room, d-did she see me?

"It's Niki! She is acting weird, please come with me!" Misuzu said really alarmed, I then got surprised.

"Niki-chan? What happened to Niki-chan?" I asked really alarmed, then Misuzu grabbed my hand.

"Just come with me, Kazuki-sensei!" Misuzu said then she started to drag me towards her and Niki-chan's room, "Here it is, please check for yourself Kazuki-sensei!" Misuzu said then I opened the door and I saw Niki-chan, still with her towel wrapped around her, sitting on the edge of the bed while holding her left arm with her right hand.

"Niki-chan!" I said then I entered the room in a hurry and I hurried to Niki-chan and I kneeled in front of her, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"K-Kazuki-sensei! I-I'm feeling really bad" I heard Niki-chan said, I heard her voice was breaking a bit.

"What can I do for you Niki-chan? Can I make you feel better?" I asked really worried towards Niki-chan then she looked at me and she had a blush on her face, w-wait! Shizuka was drunk… so that means!

"Let's do it Kazuki-sensei!" I heard Niki-chan said then she unwrapped her towel, and started to get her face near me, I got surprised that I fell on my butt.

"W-Wait! N-Niki-chan! T-Think rationally!" I said while backing away from her, but right at that moment… fate was not on my side.

*LOCK*

I heard the door lock, I turned around and I saw Misuzu with a blush on her face, "Kazuki-sensei… I… I…" Misuzu said then she started to undress.

"W-W-Wait! Wait you two!" I tried to say then I stood up and started to back away from them, but the two of them, naked, started getting closer to me and then I bumped into a wall, "Oh no! W-W-Wait! Y-You are not thinking straight j-just rest and…"

Then I felt a pair of lips in connect with mine, I then saw that the first one was Misuzu, then she put her hands behind my head and she continued to kiss me, "N-No fair Misuzu, I also want to kiss Kazuki-sensei!"

"Mmphaa~ Sorry Niki, here" Misuzu said while breaking the kiss, do I even have a saying with these two girls?

"Kazuki-sensei, I love you… I love you so much…" Niki-chan said then she got closer to my face and she kissed me, just like Misuzu, she put her hands on the back of my head and pulled me closer and what surprised me was that she suddenly grabbed with both her hands, both my hands and she put it on her breasts, "Hyaah~" She moaned while kissing me… oh crap her breasts are so friggin soft.

**[Sex – Misuzu Ichijou and Toshimi Niki]**

"Kazuki-sensei… now I will pleasure you" I heard Misuzu said, then she got beside me and started to get my pants off and when she finished, she started to get my boxers too, "Ahhh~! It's out!" Then she kneeled beside me, in order for her not to get in Niki-chan's way, and put her hands in my dick.

"!" I twitched a little, while still kissing and fondling Niki-chan, I guess this is what Morita said about the cons of having these two as girlfriends.

"Hah… So… Hah... This is Kazuki-sensei's… hah… dick" Misuzu said while rubbing my dick with both her hands, w-whoa this feels really good! Double Pleasure!

"Mmpha~ Kazuki-sensei, are you enjoying yourself?" Niki-chan said while looking at me very pleased.

"Y-Yeah, I love it" I said while smiling a little bit.

"Hehe, I feel really happy the Kazuki-sensei, me and Misuzu-chan love is enjoying himself, now let's continue" Niki-chan said while smiling then she started to kiss me once again.

"Hah… That's unfair… hah… Niki-chan… hah… I also want to kiss Kazuki-sensei!" Misuzu said then she started to stroke my dick faster and faster… damn it! This double pleasure it's… it's fantastic! Then I felt something about to come out once again, I tried to resist but then I felt Misuzu stroking faster and then…

"U-Uwaaaah! S-So this is Kazuki-sensei's semen!" Niki-chan said while breaking the kiss… oh yeah since Niki-chan was in front of me she received the semen.

"Ahh! Niki-chan it's not fair! I also want Kazuki-sensei's semen!" Misuzu said then she looked really jealous towards Niki-chan, I then got my hand in between them.

"Haaah… I got… Haah… the perfect solution" I said then both of them looked at me puzzled and I started heading towards the bed and I sat at the edge of the bed, "Pleasure me… both of you" I said while looking at them, then both of them smiled really widely and nodded, then the hurried to my side and knelt in front of me.

"What do you want Misuzu? The Tip or the balls or want to lick together?" Niki-chan said… I began to wonder how she knew that… but I got my answer after thinking for a while.

"Let's lick together!" Misuzu said with a smile on her face, I then smiled and started to ruffle their hair, "Kazuki-sensei! We'll show you, our love to you is real!"

"Then go ahead!" I said with a smile on my face, then I felt the two of them starting to lick my dick simultaneously, "Whoa…!" I said because it felt so full of pleasure, both of them had her own way of licking my dick, sometimes the kissed my dick or they licked the tip.

"Mmpha~ Kazuki-sensei… Mmpha~ Kazuki-sensei…" Misuzu said then I looked at her and she was looking at me directly, then I put my right hand on her flat chest and started to pinch her nipple, "Uwaaaa~" She cried out then she continued licking my dick.

"And for you too, Niki-chan" I said then with my left hand I started to fondle Niki-chan's right breast.

"Uwaaaa~" She also cried out, then both of them increased their speed and I continued fondling both of them faster giving both sides extreme pleasure.

"I-I'm coming… Niki-chan, Misuzu I'm coming!"

"Come inside my mouth Kazuki-sensei!" I heard Niki-chan said.

"No, come inside my mouth Kazuki-sensei!" I heard Misuzu also say, are they going to let me choose? Oh, crap… wait!

"I choose you both, now come on Niki-chan!" I said then I got my dick inside Niki-chan's mouth and I started to thrust it deeper, then I released all I could inside Niki-chan!

"Mmph!" Niki-chan moaned a bit, then I got my dick out her mouth and I put it inside Misuzu's mouth.

"Misuzu prepare to receive it!" I said then I grabbed her head, and started to pull her in and away faster and faster until, "Second load! Incoming!" I shouted then I came inside her mouth.

"Mmph!" Misuzu cried out, then she held her hand over her mouth and just like Shizuka before, she gulped it down and I also saw Niki-chan gulping it down.

"Ahhh, now satisfied?" I asked while lying on the bed, then I saw Niki-chan and Misuzu getting on top of me.

"No"

"You have another reward Kazuki-sensei!" Niki-chan said then Misuzu lied next to me and to my surprise Niki-chan lied on top of Misuzu, "Now come on… Kazuki-sensei~!" Niki-chan said in a seductive tone, does this mean? Double fun time? I'm in!

"This is such a nice reward" I said then I put myself behind them and I put my penis in between their vaginas, "Misuzu since I chose Niki-chan first last time, you are first this time!" I said then I penetrated Misuzu's vagina.

"Kuuuh! Aaaargh!" Misuzu cried out, then I thrusted my dick deep inside Misuzu's vagina, "Ahhh! Kazuki-sensei~!" Misuzu moaned, then I looked at her vagina and a bit of blood came out.

"It's pleasure time" I said then I started to hump Misuzu and while doing that she moved in a way that it also gave pleasure to Niki-chan.

"Haah~ Haaah~ K-Kazuki-sensei!" Niki-chan cried out, then I saw her and she started to kiss Misuzu, that excited me and I started to hump Misuzu faster and faster each second.

"Y-You two… you two are absolutely marvelous!" I said then I felt something coming out of my dick, "Enjoy this Misuzuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I said then I came inside Misuzu.

"Haah… Hah… I…It's Niki-chan's turn" Misuzu said then I nodded and I removed my dick from her vagina and I started to penetrate Niki-chan.

"Hyaaaaaaa! U..Uwaa… So hot!" Niki-chan moaned, then I completely penetrated Niki-chan, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Niki-chan shouted and then I looked at her vagina and once again I saw blood coming out, so… today… I took 3 girls virginity… when did I got a title as a Pimp?

"Niki-chan, I'm going faster with you!" I said then I started to hump Niki-chan really fast, she was crying out of joy.

"Hah… Niki-chan… let me... Hah… give you the pleasure you gave me" Misuzu said then she started to suck Niki-chan's breasts, this got Niki-chan to get more and more aroused.

"Niki-chan! Misuzu!" I said out loud their names while humping Miki-chan, then I felt something coming out from my dick, damn this time it was faster! "I'm coming… I'm coming you two!" I said then I started to thrust faster and deeper.

"I'm coming too, Kazuki-sensei!" Niki-chan shouted while a trail of saliva streamed down her face.

"M-Me too, I-I'm coming!" Misuzu said then I thrusted really deep inside Niki-chan's vagina and I unloaded a load of semen and this one had much semen.

**[Sex – END]**

I removed my dick and I lied down on the center of the bed while trying to catch my breath, then I saw Niki-chan moving to my left, and that's when I felt two pair of arms hugging both my arms.

"Kazuki-sensei… that was the absolute best!" Niki-chan said while hugging my arms tightly just between her breasts.

"Kazuki-sensei… we both love you!" Misuzu said then both of them got on top of my chest and kissed me both on my lips.

"W-Wait! You two? Love me? Why?" I asked towards them then both of them smiled towards me.

"You saved us both back at the Academy" Niki-chan said, then I looked at her and she was blushing.

"You even hanged out with us, even though many people called us annoying" Misuzu said while smiling and also blushing.

""You changed our lives for the good"" Misuzu and Niki-chan said, then I saw both of them dozing off and then both of them fell down to the bed, ""Tsu… We love you…"" Both of them mumbled in their sleep with a smile on their face.

_Flashback start_

_Fujimi City_

_Kazuki's First Day as a Teacher_

_Damn, that was absolutely not cool, I was so damn nervous… Even some students laughed at me, kuuuh I can't live anymore! I'll die! I'll kill myself right here and now!_

"_N-Nooo! S-Stop touching me!" _

"_P-Please no more"_

"_Hahaha, what you say girls? I can't hear you get it out from your chests!" _

""_Hyaaaaah"" _

"_Hm?" I was currently passing down a street and on an alley, I saw three guys molesting two girls one had big breasts and the other was flat… the thing is they really look young._

"_You two will grow to be something so amazingly hot, when you grow up much more but whoa your breasts are this big and you are still 12?! Hah, I can't hold back anymore" One of the guys said and he was about to unzip his pants when…_

"_Hey!" I shouted unconsciously, oh why did I do that?_

"_Ah?! Oh, it's just a fucker, go trash with him I will play with my two girlfriends!" The guy said then the other two guys started getting closer to me, I was about to run but…_

"_No! Help us! Please!"_

"_Help us! We don't want to do this!" Both girls teary eyed told me, and I stood my ground and I grabbed my bag and I threw it to the guy on my right then I launched myself on front and I quickly grabbed a lid from a trash can and I hit the other guy with it, then I stood in front of the first guy and I hit him with the lid._

"_Aghhh!" I shouted because I felt cut in my back, I turned around and I saw the molester guy with a knife on hand._

"_Come on, you Fucker!" Then he was about to charge at me but two people held his legs, "W-What the-?! Get off me!" He said while trying to shake the girls off him, I took this chance and I grabbed the lid tightly then I hit him thrice with the lid as hard as I could, then he collapsed, I quickly took my phone out and…_

"_Hello, Police?"_

_(Time Skip)_

_After I called the police, me and The girls were told to go towards the police station to answer some questions after that I was about to go home when…_

"_W-WAIT!"_

"_P-Please wait" Two female voices shouted behind me, then I looked behind me and there were the two girls from earlier._

"_Oh! It's you two! What's up? You going home already?" I asked while putting my arms behind my head and smiling._

"_Y-Yeah, b-but…" The girl with bigger breasts said, then she looked a bit sad, "I wanted to apologize…" _

"_What for?" I asked really surprised, what does she mean?_

"_You got an injury" The girl with flat chest said while looking at me sadly._

"_Oh! This? Don't worry, I'll just bandage it and I'll go tomorrow with the school's nurse" I said while looking a bit happy, the cut still stings but it's nothing, and also… I can use this as an excuse to see Marikawa-sensei!_

"_B-But—" The one with bigger breasts insisted, but I just ruffled her hair._

"_But nothing, I did that to in order to help you, so just smile and you know live…" I said while smiling._

"_I have to also apologize" The one with flat chest started, "I-It was because of me, I told Niki-chan to take that route with me, I wanted to see that guy, but I didn't think he would be like that" The flat chested girl said while sobbing a little bit._

"_Then he was an idiot" I said surprising both girls, "Trying to jump from Nice relationship to just sex it's something an idiot would do" I said then I put my hands on both their heads, "I mean if it was me I would have confessed you in an instant because both of you are absolutely beautiful!" I said while smiling widely._

"_W-Wh-?!"_

"_I-I-I,,,"_

"_Now promise me you'll be careful, and that whenever you see me passing through here you will tell me what's on your mind okay? If you don't want to then ignore me, and forget this ever happened" I said while looking at them, then both of them blushed heavily._

"_W-W-W-W-What school do you teach in?" The one with bigger breasts asked, I smiled to her._

"_Fujimi Academy, just started today, and I plan on teaching there for a long time!" I said with a huge smile._

"_N-Name… W-W-What is your name?" Asked the one with flat chest._

"_Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you" I said with a smile, then I looked at my watch, "Whoa, I need to go and plan the stuff I will teach tomorrow, sorry girls see you later!" I said while running towards my apartment._

_(Huge Time Skip)_

_Fujimi Academy_

_Kazuki's Third Year as a Teacher_

_After that day on, when I usually walked back home I found those two, they would invite me to eat or just gossip about certain rumors… heck they even knew the ones is Fujimi Academy and then the first day of school started and I…_

""_Kazuki-sensei!"" Two voices were heard on the hall, I looked behind me and I saw 2 things… one: one big pair of breasts swaying on the distance, and two: two smiles that two beautiful girls had._

"_Oh, so you two made it, congra—Ugh!" I said because I suddenly was tackled to the ground by the two girls, they were hugging me very tightly that I could breathe their scent, "Calm down you two!"_

"_Kazuki-sensei, we made it, we actually made it!" Niki-chan said while still hugging me._

"_Yeah, yeah, we were thinking about being with Kazuki-sensei all the time in the exam, and now to be with you" Misuzu said then both of them break the hug and stood up, then they reached their hands towards me, "I hope you are gentle to us these three years" Misuzu said with a huge smile on her face and a bit of blush._

"_We won't leave you alone for a moment, Kazuki-sensei!" Niki-chan said while also smiling and with a bit of blush, I smiled and then I took their hands and got up._

"_Of course I promise you, now how about we go celebrate your entry" I said while walking down the hall, with both girls by my side._

_Flashback end_

I then stood up and got my dick cleaned off once again, then I put my boxers and my pants on, then I rubbed my forehead, "… This is not good" I said, damn it! First Shizuka and now Misuzu and Niki-chan? I don't know if Rei-chan is too forgivable… I hope she is… because these two love me… and I don't know… I'm too scared to break their heart… What will I do?

I then got outside their room and I felt a pain, I knelt on the floor and I massaged my crotch, "Damn I feel too exhausted, I have to get to my room before—"

"Kazuki-sensei" I heard a voice then I looked towards the figure and I trembled… I saw my worst nightmare of this day.

.

.

.

"G-Give me a break to save please!"

**[A/N]**

**Longest chapter of this fic, I got many more lemons… next time more lemons… why? Because on future chapters I will reduce the lemons quantity and focus on the story… yeah I will put lemons here and there but still they will be reduced.**

**Next chapter, Alice Time! I'm beginning to think what should be of Alice in this fic… I still got no clue… Obviously she will still be alive, I don't plan on killing her, Say No to Loli Deaths! *cough* *cough* Black Bullet *cough* *cough***

**Also I will put a poll on my profile, and I will say only this… that poll and the next one are going to affect greatly the story so think well.**

**What did you guys think about the chapter? Did I left some plot holes? Was it bad? Was it horrible? Was it more horrible than Shido?**

**Please do Review, if you liked the chapter please leave a Follow and if you really loved the chapter please leave a Follow.**

**MrAlan OUT!**


End file.
